E eu não posso substituí lo?
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Seiya Kou é um estudante do curso de Direito que acabou de trocar de campus. Neste novo lugar, ele conhecerá bons amigos e uma pessoa especial, Serena Tsukino. Serena viveu um trauma recente, Seiya quer estar ao lado dela e ajudá-la a superar tudo. [Drama]
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e seus personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

><p><strong>E eu não posso substituí-lo?<strong>

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 1**

Já era quinta-feira quando Serena Tsukino arranjou disposição para ir assistir aula. Porém, se tivesse tido a curiosidade de checar seu horário de disciplinas, certamente teria desistido: Economia Política, a matéria que encabeçava sua lista das mais chatas do curso de Direito.

Divagante, acomodada em seu lugar, ao fundo da sala, ela abriu um caderno e caçou as últimas páginas. Puxou a lapiseira e começou a escrever um poema. Cabisbaixa, estava quase a suar, em virtude do demasiado esforço mental, até que findou a composição:

Batatinha quando nasce  
>espalha a rama pelo chão...<br>Querido, se aqui estivesse,  
>eu lhe daria um beijão!<p>

Releu os versos, cheia de orgulho, mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer a si mesma: "bom trabalho!" escutou uma voz masculina lhe dizer:

– Chama isso de poema? Que rima sem nexo! Até meu priminho de três anos faz melhor!

Espantadíssima, ela ergueu o rosto ao impertinente. Tratava-se de um rapaz alto, de olhos azuis, cabelos negros e compridos, porte atlético e olhar penetrante. Apesar do desaforo que dissera a voz dele era de um timbre tão harmonioso que mais parecia voz de cantor.

– Qual é, cara? - ela respondeu por fim, com voz exaltada, atraindo a atenção dos colegas. – Não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não?

Mina Aino - uma loira de cabelos bastante longos e volumosos e uma das melhores amigas de Serena -, saiu abruptamente do aglomerado de colegas com os quais conversava e veio acudir a amiga mais que depressa.

– Ei, não precisa reagir tão mal a uma mera crítica - dizia o moreno, mas Mina não o deixou continuar.

– Seiya, o que acontece? - disse, metendo-se entre ele e Serena, e com as mãos na cintura e expressão reprovadora, ela indagou: – Por que deixou ela brava? Essa é a amiga de quem lhe falei - anunciou, tentando transmitir ao rapaz qualquer coisa com o olhar.

Seiya não captou a mensagem; em pouco mais de uma semana, Mina lhe falara de uma dúzia de amigas - pois Mina era daquele tipo de pessoa que se enturmava rapidamente, e mais rapidamente ainda ficava inteirada da vida de todos. Assim, antes que Seiya entendesse o que os olhos de um azul claríssimo queriam dizer, Serena ajuntou os materiais e deixou a sala tal qual um raio.

– Ei, estressadinha! Calma aí... - exclamou ele e já partia atrás dela, mas Mina o segurou pelo pulso.

– Deixa ela ir.

Ele só se deteve por causa do tom solene do apelo.

– Que mancada, Seiya! A Serena está passando por uma fase bem difícil. Foi ela que perdeu o namorado num acidente de carro.

Seiya pestanejou. A revelação teve o efeito de uma bomba atômica em seu íntimo. Endireitou o corpo e ficou encarando Mina por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer.

– Foi mal - falou por fim.

– Com certeza! Ela só passou de ano por camaradagem dos professores e esse semestre ela tem faltado mais do que vindo.

A cada instante ele se sentia pior.

– Eu não imaginava. Vou lá pedir desculpas.

– Não adianta. Deixa quieto, ela já deve estar no ponto de ônibus.

– Mas com sorte ainda alcanço ela! - retrucou e saiu apressado.

* * *

><p>Caminhando com passadas arrastadas e os olhos fitos no chão, Serena resmungava:<p>

– Carinha arrogante! Até meu priminho de três anos faz melhor... E quem aqui está querendo ser Camões?

Foi então que ela escutou novamente a tal voz de cantor.

– Aprendiz de poetiza! Espera, por favor!

Ela parou no lugar e girou o corpo para trás, abismada.

– Você de novo?

– Desculpe... Eu não quis ser rude. A Mina me contou tudo...

– Contou o que? - estava tão zangada, que o óbvio não lhe ocorreu.

Compreendendo isso, Seiya enrubesceu e resolveu desconversar:

– Você faltou esses dias, então ainda não fomos apresentados. Meu nome é Seiya. Seiya Kou, muito prazer! - ele até quis estender a mão, mas, num ato bem sensato, fez apenas uma meia reverência.

Toda a reação de Serena foi encará-lo. Nesse instante, Seiya reparou no quanto ela era bonita. Os cabelos eram quase do mesmo tom dourado dos de Mina, só um pouco mais escuros e menos volumosos, ela usava-os presos num rabo de cavalo alto; possuía um corpo esbelto, olhos de um azul céu e lábios rubros que receberam uma boa parcela de sua atenção. Em suma, uma linda garota, e esse fato fez com que ele se condoesse mais de sua trágica história.

Como ela ainda apenas o encarasse, ele comentou:

– Venho de outro campus, me transferi pra sua turma semana passada.

– Hum... - resmungou claramente desinteressada. – Faz o seguinte, Seiya, volta pro planeta de onde veio e me erra! - escorraçou ela, depois deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando.

Seiya ficou aturdido e estático, julgando que um temperamento tão ácido não combinava nada com o rosto de anjo dela. Notando que ela já estava quase no pátio, ele correu para alcançá-la.

– Espera! O seu nome é Serena, não é? - perguntou, andando no mesmo passo que ela, demonstrando que não se abalara com a hostilidade.

– Senhorita Tsukino pra você!

– OK, senhorita Tsukino, eu só quero me desculpar.

– Ah é? - ela parou de repente e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, como quem estivesse lhe perscrutando a alma. – Muito bem, desculpas aceitas!

Seiya sorriu, meio sem jeito, mas antes que dissesse algo, ela ajuntou:

– Boa aula pra você e passe bem! - então voltou a andar e num passo mais rápido, mostrando com isso que não queria ser seguida.

Seiya ainda pôde escutá-la bronquear, enquanto se afastava:

– É cada uma que me acontece...

* * *

><p>Acomodada num dos últimos bancos do ônibus, Serena tentava, inutilmente, parar de repreender a si mesma; por mais vexatório que houvesse sido o ocorrido não justificava sua volta para casa. Seu rendimento na faculdade - que nunca fora digno de nota - decaía a cada dia. Se Darien estivesse vivo, certamente, ficaria decepcionado.<p>

De repente, a imagem do moço chamado Seiya se fez nítida em sua mente, num lampejo.

– Ele se parece um pouco - falou sozinha, despertando a atenção da senhora à sua frente. Após ter gesticulado à mulher, esclarecendo que não falara com ela, voltou à meditação.

De fato, o tal Seiya exibia certa semelhança com Darien. Os mesmos olhos azul-aço e os cabelos negros - porém Darien tinha cabelos bem curtos, enquanto os de Seiya desciam fartos para além das costas. Abanou a cabeça, buscando afastar o novo colega de sala do pensamento. Assim, tratou de começar a pensar numa desculpa para dizer à mãe quando em casa chegasse.

Abatida, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Lá vinha a vontade de chorar de novo. Viver, ultimamente, tinha se resumido nisso: lágrimas e repreensão, repreensão e lágrimas. Darien, em seus últimos instantes de vida, lhe fizera prometer que não desistiria de viver. Ela só não imaginava que seria tão difícil cumprir essa promessa.

* * *

><p>Seiya não conseguia prestar atenção à aula. Não tirava Serena do pensamento. Subitamente, teve um ímpeto de querer saber todos os detalhes do acidente que encerrara a vida do namorado dela. Rasgou então um pedaço da folha do fichário, escreveu um pequeno recado nele e jogou-o no colo de Mina, sentada na fileira ao seu lado.<p>

"Qual era o nome do namorado dela? O nome completo."

Mina franziu o cenho e logo escreveu uma resposta, mas não a que ele queria; perguntou-lhe o motivo daquilo. Ele só a encarou com um olhar pidonho, então ela aquiesceu e logo lhe lançou outro papelzinho com o nome do sujeito escrito, Darien Chiba. Instantes depois, Seiya saiu da sala e antes de cruzar a porta já estava com o celular ligado. Fez uma chamada para seu irmão gêmeo, Yaten.

– Ei, mané, me passa por SMS o número daquele seu amigo que o pai é policial - do outro lado, Yaten falou um nome. – Deve ser! Manda logo, é uma emergência - o mais novo quis mais detalhes, mas Seiya voltou a insistir que ele fosse rápido e desligou.

Com um semblante compenetrado, Seiya pensou um pouco e então resolveu ir até a biblioteca do campus.

– Talvez tenham jornais antigos; posso checar os falecimentos.

Antes que ele chegasse ao destino, recebeu a mensagem de Yaten.

– Isso! Nada como ter os contatos certos! - vibrou e logo teclava o número. Dois toques depois, uma voz de mulher atendeu. – Alô? Eu gostaria de falar com o Keiji, por favor.

A mulher pediu um minuto, então ele ouviu alguns ruídos e depois uma voz masculina perguntando quem era.

– Oi, Keiji, meu nome é Seiya Kou. Eu sou irmão do Yaten, que estuda com você. Eu queria saber se você tem como conseguir informações sobre um acidente de carro pra mim, já que seu pai trabalha na polícia. Mas eu só tenho o nome da vítima.

O rapaz se gabou dizendo que seria simples a ele conseguir aquilo.

– Ah, é? Mas você pode me passar isso sem problemas?

Keiji explicou que iria depender da procedência da pessoa e da repercussão que o caso tivera na mídia.

– Entendi. Então eu gostaria que você tentasse conseguir isso, por favor. O nome da pessoa é Darien Chiba - depois que o rapaz concordou, Seiya perguntou: – E como faço para pegar isso com você?

O rapaz respondeu que deixaria tudo com Yaten.

– Perfeito! Muito obrigado pela ajuda!

* * *

><p>Serena, escorada na pia da cozinha, às escondidas, tentava engolir um naco de pão, enquanto escutava a mãe, na sala, numa entusiasmada conversa pelo telefone com seu irmão. Sanny, diferente dela, era ótimo aluno e, pelo que ouvia, acabara de receber uma promoção na multinacional em que trabalhava há menos de um ano. Entre um e outro "estou tão orgulhosa de você, filho", ela ouvia as exclamações e as risadas contentes da mãe.<p>

– Sim, ele é o orgulho da família, enquanto eu...

Chateada, do modo mais sorrateiro que pôde, Serena buscou refúgio em seu quarto, mas, num ato mal calculado acabou batendo a porta e denunciando sua presença. Não se importou. Atirou-se na cama e meteu a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

– Darien, não aguento mais! Não aguento...

Começou a chorar. Chorou até a exaustão e adormeceu. Acordou por volta de meia noite, com o corpo dolorido. Ao se mexer, percebeu que sua gata estava ali com ela.

– Sai, Luna... Qualquer hora, eu ainda acabo esmagando você.

A gatinha preta saltou da cama e, no meio do quarto, esticou o corpinho peludo, ronronando.

Serena seguiu ao banheiro. Lá, a visão de si mesma no espelho era mais que desastrosa, era horripilante. Via-se como um farrapo de ser humano e em momentos assim a ideia de por fim a própria vida lhe parecia a única saída. Mas era sempre a mesma coisa, essa ideia ia e vinha, porém, no íntimo de seu ser, sabia que jamais chegaria a tal extremo e era precisamente isso que tornava a realidade tão sufocante e opressora.

Tomou um banho rápido. Cuidou de não molhar muito os cabelos, para nem ter que ligar o secador; não queria perturbar o sono dos pais e do irmão. Pouco depois estava de volta à cama, onde tornou a se entregar ao sono. No mundo dos sonhos via-se confortavelmente aninhada nos braços de Darien, os dois sentados sob uma árvore frondosa, numa verdejante colina - um faz de conta tão acolhedor, no qual ela gostaria de poder ficar para sempre.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, num dos bairros mais nobres da cidade, na cozinha de um amplo sobrado, com a decoração ainda por concluir, os trigêmeos da família Kou faziam seu desjejum. Taiki, o mais velho, se achava junto a pia, preparando uma vitamina e Yaten, o caçula, estava sentado à mesa, foi então que Seiya chegou ali.<p>

– Yaten - disse Seiya, tomando o assento à frente do irmão –, o Keiji vai deixar com você uns documentos que pedi pra ele.

– Que documentos? - retrucou, sem tirar os olhos da tigela de cereal.

– Umas páginas de jornal e um número de processo.

– Do que se trata? - quis saber o irmão mais velho.

– Um cara que morreu num acidente de carro - respondeu Seiya.

– Qual seu interesse nisso? - replicou Taiki.

– Quero saber se foi um advogado competente que cuidou do caso. Se a família recebeu indenização, essas coisas...

– Mas você conhecia o cara? - rebateu Taiki, com estranhamento.

– Não. Ele era namorado de uma... amiga.

– Amiga? - sobressaltou-se Yaten. – Ah, já entendi! Lá vai você bancar o caridoso. Será possível que não pode se conter, Seiya? Qualquer garota vira sua cabeça! - criticou feroz. – Não ouse gastar nosso dinheiro pagando advogado pra essa sua amiga! - ameaçou e deu um tom bem pejorativo à palavra amiga.

– Não começa, Yaten! Além do mais, é bom que eu vá me acostumando com esse tipo de coisa, logo vou trabalhar com isso.

– Você ainda está no primeiro ano! - Yaten contestou. – Não tem a menor necessidade de fazer estágio.

Seiya olhou para o mais velho e falou:

– Faz ele parar, Taiki.

– Deixa ele, Yaten.

– É, me deixa! E que moral você tem pra falar de mim, se a sua faculdade é a mais cara das três?

– Acontece que quando eu for médico, vou ganhar mais do que vocês dois juntos!

– É pra parar - Taiki advertiu, muito sério. – Os dois.

Seiya e Yaten se calaram. Então, Seiya pegou suas coisas e foi saindo.

– Seiya - chamou Taiki –, às 14h lá no estúdio, não se atrase.

– _Tá_ certo! Preciso ir buscar a Kakyuu?

– Não, eu busco! - berrou Yaten. – Deixa o carro aí e vai de moto.

– Muito bem. Fui!

Seiya seguiu à garagem e logo trazia sua motocicleta para o quintal - uma Yamaha vermelha, série YZF-250. Ficara bastante aborrecido, o caçula parecia sentir um prazer ímpar em implicar com tudo que ele fazia. Mas sabia o verdadeiro motivo: Kakyuu, a empresária da banda deles e a quem Yaten carinhosamente chamava de Princesa. Há pouco tempo, Kakyuu demonstrara interesse em Seiya, menosprezando Yaten que nunca escondeu sua veneração por ela.

– Que culpa tenho eu se ela não quis nada com ele? Que saco!

Ele saiu cantando pneu, mas com poucos quilômetros percorridos seu mau humor se dissipou por completo. Fazia um dia bonito e pensar que logo mais a noite talvez encontrasse a bela Serena de novo o deixou cheio de expectativas.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

><p><em>Olá, pessoal! Pela primeira vez me aventuro em escrever uma fanfic de Sailor Moom, um dos meus animes favoritos! Será uma shortfic, se tudo correr conforme o planejado, pois os mais chegados sabem que busco me focar mais nas originais esse ano. Contudo, depois de assistir alguns episódios na casa da amiga <em>_Marcela __(__Ray Shimizu__, no Nyah), me veio uma vontade irresistível de escrever desses dois e cá estamos!_

_Ah, Marcela, já que você foi a causadora disso, pode considerar o capítulo especialmente dedicado a você! E você também, __Sereia-Lu, __já que é tão fissurada pela série quanto eu!_

_Então é isso aí, pessoas! Grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Aguardo comentários, hein!_

_Amanda_

_11-02-2012_

_(Editado em 06-02-2015)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**E eu não posso substituí-lo?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Sailor Moon e personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 2**

Naquela noite, Serena fez algo contrário à sua índole: chegou mais cedo à faculdade. Aguardava pelo início da aula, mal humorada, sentada no lugar de sempre, ao fundo da sala, quase vazia naquele horário, mas, vez por outra, um aluno entrava ali, porém logo saía. Foi então que seus olhos captaram a chegada de uma pessoa, o tal Seiya Kou, mas ele não lhe percebeu de imediato.

– No fim, cheguei cedo. Mas que dia... - ele falou e toda sua expressão transparecia cansaço.

Impassível, com seus orbes desprovidos de vivacidade, Serena apenas o olhava. Ele trazia uma mochila muito usada nas costas que causava um enorme contraste com o vistoso conjunto social que usava: calça, camisa, terno, gravata, além de sapatos finos. Porém, o nó da gravata já estava quase todo desfeito e a camisa tinha os primeiros botões abertos. Foi então que os olhos deles se encontraram.

– Serena! - exclamou ele, sobressaltado, fazendo-a franzir o cenho, diante do que ele logo se emendou: – Digo, senhorita Tsukino... Que bom que também chegou cedo! - anunciou e, em seguida, um radiante sorriso brotou-lhe nos lábios. Um sorriso tão contagiante e amistoso que quase derribou o mau humor dela, quase.

– Boa noite, senhor Kou.

Nada intimidado com a frieza de sua saudação, ele se livrou da gravata e do terno e os deixou, juntamente com a mochila, numa das primeiras carteiras da mesma fileira em que ela estava, então, numa velocidade que lhe pareceu próxima a da luz, veio até ela e se acomodou displicentemente na cadeira logo à frente da carteira dela, de modo que ficaram face a face.

– Ah, não seja tão formal assim, me chama de Seiya.

Ela não disse nada e a proximidade a fez constatar, com algum assombro, que ele era mais parecido com Darien do que imaginara. O fato suavizou sua expressão, numa reação involuntária, mas por poucos instantes apenas, logo ela voltou a endurecer o semblante.

– Quer minhas notas de aula pra copiar a matéria de ontem? - ele ofereceu gentilmente, a despeito de sua cara amarrada.

– A Mina já me passou isso - respondeu seca.

Seiya pestanejou e olhou ao redor, como quem procurasse pelos materiais da colega. Não encontrando nada, perguntou confuso:

– Ué, mas a Mina já chegou também?

– Não. É que ela trabalha numa loja perto de casa - esclareceu, mas não deu mais detalhes.

Após alguns instantes, Seiya assentiu. Serena não estava gostando do comportamento dele, que parecia ignorar a realidade de que mal se conheciam. Embora intuísse que ele apenas devia ter um perfil mais extrovertido, a situação começou a irritá-la profundamente, por isso se manteve calada.

– Senhorita Tsukino, posso te fazer uma pergunta que vai soar meio estranha? - pediu ele.

– Melhor não.

– Ah, por favor, não é nenhuma gracinha, eu garanto.

– Se pensava em falar de qualquer jeito, por que pediu permissão?

Ele se retraiu, acuado por certo. Serena reconhecia que estava exagerando na hostilidade, porém não conseguia se dominar. Outrora costumava ser simpática com todos, mas a morte de Darien modificou drasticamente sua inteiração com as pessoas, e para pior.

Seiya desviou o olhar para o lado e comentou com voz séria:

– Mina me contou que seu namorado morreu num acidente de carro...

Atônita, Serena estreitou a vista nele e permaneceu estática por alguns instantes, mas logo se empertigou no assento, deu uma pancada na mesa com o punho cerrado, fazendo com isso que o rapaz voltasse a encará-la, então lançou a ele um olhar furioso e exclamou em cólera:

– Isso não é da sua conta!

Seiya vidrou os olhos, ante sua fúria. Até ofegando de raiva, ela estava a ponto de se levantar e escapulir dali, mas continuou sentada quando ele retrucou, muito tranquilamente:

– Claro que não, mas mesmo assim eu quero saber se o processo judicial está sendo bem conduzido.

Ela empalideceu, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, e ele continuou, no mesmo tom tranquilo:

– Fiquei sabendo que o caminhão que colidiu com o carro dele era de uma grande transportadora.

Fremindo de ódio, ela esbravejou:

– Quem te contou isso? Foi a Mina, né?

– Não, não foi ela. Olha, não importa como eu fiquei sabendo, não é isso que vai fazer diferença pra você - ele se mantinha muito centrado. – O que conta é o seguinte, na maioria dos casos, os advogados dessas empresas grandes são linha dura e é raro eles perderem.

Serena teria despejado contra ele os piores impropérios que conhecia se o comentário não tivesse sido tão pertinente. Arrefecendo, ela comentou em aguçada perspicácia:

– Pra dizer algo assim, você já deve ter alguma experiência na área.

– Tenho... Digo, um pouco - confessou ele e enrubesceu de leve. – Digamos que esse é o tipo de caso que desperta meu interesse.

– Um advogado do governo está cuidando do caso - ela contou, porém sem saber ao certo porque revelava aquilo a ele.

– Do governo? Então não é o advogado da família?

Serena fez uma negativa e sem querer dar mais detalhes se calou. Seiya ficou a encará-la e entreabriu os lábios algumas vezes, porém demorou a se manifestar.

– Não quer me dizer em que pé a coisa está?

– Eu queria que você parasse de meter o nariz onde não foi chamado!

– Ah, senhorita Tsukino, não seja assim - ele retrucou num tom tão descontraído que a deixou muito desconcertada. – Sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas, você logo vai perceber que eu sou um cara legal - e depois de uma piscadela, ajuntou: – e posso ser um bom amigo!

Serena ia dar uma resposta muito desregrada, mas, de repente, ele passou a fitar-lhe os olhos de um jeito que a deixou intimidada e, em seguida, falou num tom muito sério:

– Aposto que perderam a primeira instância.

Serena pestanejou espantada, ele acertara. Abaixou a cabeça e respondeu abatida:

– É, mas é claro que vamos entrar com o recurso.

– Entendo - disse ele e, após uns instantes, emendou: – Conheço uma pessoa que talvez possa ajudar.

Ela ergueu novamente o rosto, o tom dele havia sido tão instigante que se sentiu tentada em indagar a respeito, mas algo mais importante lhe ocorreu:

– Por que tanto interesse nisso, senhor Kou?

Seiya, aparentemente pego de surpresa, demorou a dar resposta.

– Assim, Serena - ela o fuzilou com o olhar –, digo, senhorita Tsukino, já que vamos ser advogados um dia, acompanhar de perto um caso desses será como - ele pensou um momento – uma atividade extracurricular bem enriquecedora.

– Pode até ser - retrucou, desconfiada –, mas me parece pouco para justificar tanto interesse de sua parte.

Após um leve sobressalto, Seiya abaixou a cabeça e acrescentou com voz solene, apesar de não muito alta:

– Eu não gosto de injustiças.

Serena arregalou os olhos, aturdida com a declaração, pois ela costumava dizer o mesmo. A frase era, na realidade, um mote seu e um dos motivos que, casualmente, fez dela uma estudante de advocacia.

Num instante, a mente dela voltou no tempo e se recordou da época em que Darien lhe perguntou se já havia pensado em alguma carreira. Quando ela simplesmente negou, ele a advertiu de que já tinha passado da hora de pensar no assunto, citando o exemplo de Ami, que desde o ginasial já anunciava que ia ser médica. Pensando então nisso de não gostar de injustiças, e sob olhar reprovador dele, ela falou advocacia, meio no instinto. Darien ficou perplexo, mas gostou da ideia. A ela, isso bastou, estava decidido. Ademais, imaginara que, ainda que cursasse uma faculdade, acabaria como uma reles dona de casa, e realmente almejava isso - sim, ser a esposa de Darien, cuidar dele, de seu futuro lar, dos filhos deles, não queria mais que isso da vida.

Mas quando ela comentou com a mãe sobre a carreira escolhida, essa lhe riu na cara. Disse que adoraria ter uma filha advogada, mas não se iludia com algo assim porque sabia que ela jamais seria admitida no exame, nem para a faculdade mais ordinária da cidade. Poucas vezes na vida Serena se sentiu tão humilhada e jurou a si mesma que iria conseguir uma vaga, afinal Darien aprovara a ideia. Estudou com afinco e arrastou Mina consigo na empreitada, pois essa lhe falara uma vez que era vidrada em investigações e devorava romances policiais desde a adolescência. Propôs-lhe: faço direito civil e você, direito penal. Mina topou na mesma hora, mas, Serena imaginava que, sozinha, ela não teria levado a coisa adiante; e o mesmo valia para si.

No fim, Serena e Mina se saíram bem e conseguiram vaga na mais disputada faculdade de direito da região. Festejaram a conquista por uma noite inteira, na companhia de outras três amigas: Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino e Litha Kino. As cinco eram melhores amigas e inseparáveis na adolescência, pois, com exceção de Rei, estudavam no mesmo colégio. Agora não se viam com tanta frequência, mas a amizade era a mesma. Rei optara pelo curso de psicologia, Litha, por arquitetura e Ami, por medicina; e, exceto Ami, que contava com uma bolsa-auxílio, as demais dividiam os estudos com um emprego de meio período.

Com menos de dois meses de aula, Serena começou a achar que havia encontrado sua real vocação. Entusiasmava-se em ouvir casos dos mais variados de alunos veteranos e de professores e quando se imaginava adentrando um tribunal para defender a causa de um cliente, via-se como uma heroína. Tudo correu muito bem no primeiro semestre, Darien mostrava-se empolgado com sua escolha, ajudava-a nos estudos - e como ela precisava de ajuda -, mas tudo desandou com a morte dele, no segundo semestre. Depois disso, não apenas o curso, a vida como um todo se tornou um martírio a ela.

Voltando então ao presente, ela respondeu:

– Também não gosto de injustiças.

– Então me deixa ajudar vocês com esse caso! - Seiya falou com admirável insistência.

– Mas como você vai poder ajudar?

– Tem muitas formas de ajudar! Tudo que preciso é do número do processo. Você pode me passar isso?

– Não sei - respondeu apreensiva.

– Mas sem isso não dá pra começar.

Estavam tão compenetrados no assunto que não perceberam a movimentação crescente ao seu redor. Os dois apenas se encaravam quando Mina chegou ali e sentou-se bruscamente na mesa da carteira em que Seiya estava acomodado.

– Olá! Que passa? - inquiriu ela no timbre descontraído de sempre.

– Oi, Mina - saudou Seiya e se pôs de pé para cumprimentá-la com um beijinho no rosto.

Serena se mantinha em silêncio, então Seiya foi saindo de lado, mas antes de ter se afastado muito falou, olhando na direção dela:

– Pensa com calma, Serena, e me fala depois.

– Ih, interrompi alguma coisa? Que passa, Serena?

– Nada, Mina! - retrucou ácida e virou o rosto de lado.

Mina, que já tinha se acostumado com aquilo, apenas deu de ombros e rumou a seu lugar.

Serena ficou pensativa e voltou a se intrigar com interesse do colega no caso. Após dois segundos de reflexão, deduziu: "O sem vergonha _tá_ a fim de mim!", pensou consigo e a primeira reação que a dedução lhe causou foi a de horror. Ora, seu coração tornara-se um solo estéril para relacionamentos e amar um verbo sem qualquer significado a ela. "Desgraçado, não tinha nada que vir me falar do acidente!"

Ficou muito indignada por um tempo até que começou a refletir melhor. Dirigindo então os olhos às costas do moreno, agora acomodado cinco carteiras à frente, pensou que um rapaz tão bonito devia ter dezenas de garotas aos pés e achou pouco coerente que um tipo daquele se interessasse por alguém como ela, visto que não se julgava atraente. E ela não se incomodava com isso, em absoluto, achava, no atual momento, muito oportuno não ser notada pelos homens. Claro que não podia colocar a mão no fogo por uma pessoa que mal conhecia, mas lhe pareceu inconcebível que o tal se valesse de algo tão sério no mero intuito de flertar com ela.

De repente, sentiu um estalo na alma, ao lembrar do tema central da conversa: o acidente. "Uma atividade extracurricular bem enriquecedora.", recordou as palavras dele e a perspectiva de um desfecho diferente para o processo da morte de Darien logo lhe tomou a mente. Lembrou-se então da tristeza da senhora Yoko Chiba quando o juiz decretara inocente o motorista que levara a vida do filho, pois estava bem ao lado dela naquele momento tão decepcionante. Consolou-a como pôde e jamais se esqueceria do conformismo daquela mulher ao dizer: "Tudo bem, dinheiro nenhum vai trazer meu menino de volta".

Mas fora uma sentença injusta. Antes essa convicção era-lhe um sussurro na alma, mas, agora, depois de ter escutado Seiya, tudo se tornou tão óbvio: o advogado da transportadora havia sido mais astuto. Cerrou os punhos, revoltada, sentindo reascender a centelha que nascera em si nos primeiros meses de aula, não havia se extinguido ainda. Decidiu-se então: com ou sem a ajuda de Seiya, ela iria lutar pelos direitos dos pais de Darien.

xxxOOOxxx

Seiya continha o desejo de voltar-se para trás e ver o que Serena estava fazendo. Não conseguia prestar atenção à aula. Tentava imaginar qual seria a impressão que a beldade tinha acerca de si agora. Ficara um tanto desconcertado por ela ter se portado com tanta hostilidade na maior parte da conversa, mas compreendia que aquilo devia ser um reflexo da perda; e também atribuía àquela sua gafe no dia anterior uma exagerada parcela no que tangia a antipatia dela consigo, mas sabia que isso logo seria esquecido.

Baixou a cabeça momentaneamente e suspirou cansado. Aquele havia sido um dia cheio. Teve uma manhã atribulada na empresinha em que trabalhava como auxiliar de escritório. O salário era muito baixo, mas fazia isso apenas para ter uma ocupação e não ficar em casa no período da manhã. A renda maior, tanto dele quanto dos irmãos, vinha dos shows da banda nos finais de semana em casas noturnas, para os quais ensaiavam pelo menos três vezes na semana. Seiya até gostava de cantar, de se apresentar, mas tinha uma paixão inata pela carreira de direito; ser advogado era seu sonho. Mas, enquanto não se formasse, dependia da banda; tinha plena consciência disso, contudo, naquela tarde, acabou se desentendendo outra vez com Yaten e abandonou o ensaio muito antes do término programado.

Temendo então que Yaten não lhe repassasse os documentos que o tal Keiji lhe prometera, entrou em contato com este. Keiji concordou em se encontrar com ele numa cafeteria, em pouco menos de meia hora, pois não trabalhava e estava em casa. Tanto quanto Seiya se animou com o fato, se decepcionou com o que recebeu do rapaz, que só lhe trouxe uma cópia do boletim de ocorrências e nada acerca do processo. Como a interação foi muito breve e, sendo que ainda era cedo, Seiya resolveu ir ao fórum regional para tentar descobrir o número do processo. Viagem perdida no entanto, pois sua carteirinha de estudante não bastou para que lhe dessem a informação, já que não tinha qualquer parentesco com a vítima. Foi por conta desses percalços que ele chegou cedo à faculdade; como tinha os materiais de estudo no carro, do fórum, foi direto para o campus.

E como ele ficou contente em encontrar Serena. A simples presença dela o fazia se sentir inexplicavelmente balançado. Ademais, o caso do acidente era uma rara oportunidade de começar a viver a futura profissão. Sem contar que, para ele, ajudar uma mulher tão linda seria gratificante, para dizer o mínimo.

Não resistiu e deu uma olhadela para trás. Serena tinha o rosto virado à janela da sala, pelo visto, prestava tanta atenção à aula quanto ele. Endireitou-se novamente. Pousou os olhos nas folhas brancas do fichário, com um discreto riso nos lábios. Conforme imaginara, aquela noite fora realmente boa.

**Continua...**

**xxxOOOxxx**

_E aí pessoal? Demor__ou um pouquinho, mas aqui está!_

_Pergunto: já aconteceu com vocês de começarem a escrever um capítulo sem terem a mínima ideia do que iria sair? Tentei mais de uma vez fazer meu costumeiro esboço das cenas antes de começar, mas não me vinha nada. Então soltei os dedos no teclado, esperando que eles se movessem sozinhos, hehehe, doideira, mas, sério, as ideias só vieram quando comecei... Diferente, pelo menos pra mim._

_Acho que foi u__m capítulo bem reflexivo, mas serviu para elucidar porque nossa querida Cabeçinha de Vento optou por uma carreira tão inusitada. Agradeço muito pelos comentários! Me deixaram tão contente e motivada! Bom, espero que continuem se divertindo! Então é isso aí, até o próximo!_

_25__-02-2012_


	3. Capítulo 3

**E eu não posso substituí-lo?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Sailor Moon e personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 3**

Os olhos de Seiya se abriram e no mesmo instante ele ficou inconformado, recusando-se a aceitar que aquilo que até então pensava vivenciar não era real.

– Ah, não... - reclamou baixinho, fechando obstinadamente os olhos no anseio de que o sonho continuasse de onde havia parado. Uma reação natural visto que a sensação que experimentava era de completa satisfação, ou melhor, de pura felicidade.

Mas foi em vão. Pressionando então os próprios lábios, buscou trazer de volta à mente a sensação do beijo interrompido pelo despertar inoportuno. Achava impressionante essa capacidade do cérebro humano de criar sonhos tão enganadoramente reais.

Serena. O nome reverberou em sua mente. A realidade de não conseguir parar de pensar nessa garota começava a assustá-lo. Não se lembrava de já ter passado por algo semelhante. Embora fosse alvo de todo tipo de assédio na faculdade e nas apresentações da banda - isso sem levar em conta a fulminante confissão que Kakyuu lhe fizera há algumas semanas -, o fato era que nunca havia se envolvido a sério com ninguém, até então, nenhuma garota havia cativado seu coração. Eis a razão de se sentir tão receoso com a atração que Serena passara a exercer sobre si, pois era algo novo, uma atração poderosa e invulgar.

"Será que estou apaixonado, de verdade? Não, não pode ser..." Relutava ele, mas seu coração rebatia em contrapartida: "Claro que está! Foi amor à primeira vista."

Riu e fechou os olhos. Alguns instantes depois, sentiu o coração apertado como se uma prensa tivesse surgido dentro do peito. Um nó lhe fechou a garganta e, inexplicavelmente, foi invadido por uma angústia, a qual não pôde entender. Mas, tão repentinamente como havia começado, aquilo cessou e, pouco depois, ele caiu no sono outra vez.

ooo ooo ooo

O dia amanheceu com sol, o que deixou Seiya muito bem disposto. Ele passou a manhã na costumeira rotina no escritório e como naquele dia não haveria ensaio, preencheu o período da tarde estudando o caso Chiba, num esforço de traçar algumas premissas para o recurso. Não pôde, contudo, progredir muito na tarefa em função da escassez de dados de que dispunha, pelo que se viu forçado a esperar pela próxima iteração com Serena.

Buscou então repassar o conteúdo da última aula, mas foi em vão. Estava ansioso demais e as horas pareciam se arrastar. Ainda era cedo para ir ao campus, mas, se convenceu de que era a melhor alternativa, ao invés de ficar sozinho ali, fazendo nada. Assim, tratou de ir se arrumar.

Tomou um revigorante banho, se barbeou com esmero e lavou os cabelos. Depois, só com uma toalha cingindo-lhe a cintura, gastou um bom tempo diante do _closet_ aberto, na escolha de um traje. Queria algo minuciosamente apropriado, que não fosse muito formal e nem muito desleixado, pois queria impressionar Serena, mas sem exageros.

– Cara, o que há comigo? Quando foi que eu demorei tanto assim pra escolher uma roupa? Ela nem vai reparar...

Apesar da alta probabilidade de acerto da dedução, seu senso de vaidade falou mais alto, sobretudo porque o encontro de logo mais à noite bem podia ser o início de um envolvimento mais sério. A fase da abordagem inicial já fora vencida e agora o processo Chiba era a via para se aproximar cada vez mais dela.

Vestiu-se então e a composição que escolheu consistia de uma camisa cinza sobre a qual se assentava um blazer num cinza mais escuro, calça social bege bem claro e sapatos combinando com a calça. Intentava deixar os cabelos secarem naturalmente, mas desistiu disso; depois de usar o secador, um pouco de _mousse_ para pentear trouxeram à vastidão de fios negros o brilho e o caimento que queria; jogou a franja de lado e prendeu o comprimento com um elástico.

Checou o horário no rádio-relógio, no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, apenas para ter outra constatação do quanto já se demorara na arrumação; as horas pareciam adorar ir contra sua vontade, tratou de se apressar e não pôde evitar de se sentir um tanto tolo com tudo aquilo.

Ia saindo do quarto, mas se deteve ao relancear o frasco de perfume. Ele não costumava se perfumar para ir assistir aula; aquilo convinha mais para as noites de shows, mas, ciente do poder de atração que uma boa fragrância pode exercer nas mulheres, reconsiderou.

– Ah, só umas gotinhas não vai configurar uma apelação.

Bem humorado e cheio de expectativas, rumou à garagem. Ao encontrar o carro parado ali, cogitou em ir com ele, mas acabou optando pela moto, e se foi.

ooo ooo ooo

Seiya chegou ao campus ao cair do crepúsculo. Deparou-se com uma profusa movimentação no pátio - eram os alunos do turno vespertino que saíam. Cruzou o pátio vagarosamente em função do tumulto, porém, chegando ao corredor principal, o aglomerado de pessoas já era bem menor.

Checou as horas, era cedo ainda para esperar pela loira ali no corredor, e sabia que acabaria atraindo outras garotas - não que ele se achasse irresistível, mas, enfim, era uma realidade com a qual precisava lidar e tanto estava acostumado com isso que, mesmo não estando muito familiarizado com aquele novo campus, já descobrira alguns convenientes refúgios. Um desses era a sala de estudo adjacente à biblioteca, e era precisamente para lá que ele se encaminhava quando, para seu deleite e satisfação, avistou aquela com quem andava sonhando.

Seus olhos se dilataram em admiração e o fato da jovem estar vindo em sua direção chegou a lhe causar um leve estremecimento. Ela vestia um jeans claro, jaqueta curta, camisa clara e um par de tênis. Os cabelos, diferente das outras noites, estavam soltos. Ficou enlevado e, sorrindo, foi de encontro à ela.

Serena esboçou um casto sorriso e quando estavam a alguns passos de distância, Seiya a cumprimentou gentilmente:

– Serena... Oi.

– Oi, Seiya. Você chegou cedo, que bom. Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

– Ah é? - entusiasmou-se ele. – É sobre o caso, não é?

Serena assentiu e continuou:

– Bom, antes de mais nada, eu preciso te agradecer por ter aberto meus olhos com a conversa de ontem. Sabe, realmente não tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça que o advogado da transportadora fosse querer prejudicar a família do Darien.

Seiya não pôde deixar de notar o modo mais amistoso que ela falava, bem diferente da noite anterior. Contudo, o que chamou mesmo sua atenção foi a ternura com que ela proferiu o nome do falecido namorado.

– Entendo - disse em voz de ensaio, sentindo-se sufocado por um ciúme irracional.

Serena checou o horário em seu pequenino relógio de pulso e então levantou os olhos muito azuis a ele e perguntou:

– Podemos ir para um lugar mais calmo?

Seiya corou instintivamente. Não houvera nem rastro de malícia na pergunta, mas sua mente não conseguiu transcender esse fato.

– Claro - ele balbuciou, tentando se dominar e preocupado com a própria reação, se perguntando como ela iria interpretar o rubor que devia estar tingindo seu rosto. Desviando o olhar, ele comentou: – Eu estava agora mesmo indo para a biblioteca. Que tal?

– Ah, boa ideia - ela concordou em voz branda.

Seiya sinalizou o caminho e Serena logo se alinhou a ele. Passaram a caminhar lado a lado. O coração dele estava acelerado no peito, mas era incomum que ele se sentisse assim acanhado junto de uma garota - na realidade, o oposto sim era frequente.

– Como foi seu dia? - ele perguntou num tom tímido.

– Normal - ela respondeu evasiva e emendou: – E o seu?

Ele se animou com o aparente interesse dela, mas o nervosismo o fez responder de forma igualmente evasiva.

– Normal também, nada de especial.

– Seiya, se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria que você me contasse como ficou sabendo do acidente.

Ele hesitou um instante. Não queria revelar aquilo, mas logo compreendeu que ocultar aqueles pormenores não seria a melhor maneira de conquistar a confiança dela.

– A Mina me contou por alto, mas os detalhes eu fiquei sabendo porque conheço uma pessoa que trabalha na polícia.

Serena deteve momentaneamente a caminhada para fitá-lo nos olhos.

Seiya a mirou de alto abaixo, perscrutando-lhe as formas que delineavam sua compleição esguia e perfeitamente proporcionada. E, quando seus olhos sagazes se fixaram nos lábios rosados, a lembrança do sonho e o desejo de beijá-la o abrasaram por dentro.

– Então foi isso... - disse ela, com um ar pensativo, mas logo voltou a andar. – Eu estive hoje com a mãe do Darien e ela concordou em deixar a papelada do processo comigo.

Seiya, que tinha ficado uns passos atrás, tratou de alcançá-la.

– É mesmo? - retrucou, animado com a notícia.

– É. Sabe outra coisa que eu não reparei na época? O advogado da família deve ter recusado o caso porque sabia que não ia ser fácil ganhar do representante da transportadora.

– Ah, mas disso eu não tenho dúvidas!

– É muito revoltante isso.

– Com certeza. E ele era amigo da família?

– Era sim e é isso que me deixa com mais raiva! Por que tem tanta gente que só se esforça quando sabe que tem dinheiro na jogada?

– Vai ver é por preguiça mesmo, é a lei do menor esforço.

– Quando eu for advogada não vou ser assim!

– Claro que não - respondeu, buscando disfarçar o fascínio que a declaração lhe causara.

Chegaram ao pavilhão muito amplo e altamente organizado. Seguiram à ala onde conversas eram permitidas e tão logo se acomodaram, Serena tirou da mochila uma pasta, mas hesitou em abri-la. Seiya, que ainda estava de pé, tratou de se acomodar diante dela.

Fixando os olhos nos dele, ela perguntou:

– Você está mesmo disposto a me ajudar com isso?

– Claro que sim! - exclamou enérgico, por pouco não se indignara com a dúvida. – Será um prazer... - emendou mais formal, ante o olhar afiado dela.

– Fico contente em saber então. Mas, com ou sem sua ajuda, já decidi que vou comprar essa briga.

Os olhos de Seiya flamejaram em admiração.

– Pode contar comigo, Serena!

Ela assentiu e então abriu a pasta, depois começou a relatar os fatos com uma seriedade que o surpreendeu. De começo, ele precisava se concentrar muito para não desviar o foco da papelada e ficar admirando os trejeitos delicados dela, mas logo se envolveu por completo com o assunto. E como dois genuínos aprendizes começaram a esboçar uma estratégia para o recurso do processo.

As horas foram passando e eles nem notaram que o sinal que indicava o início da aula há muito já soara. Notando que Serena trouxera uma encadernação da área de legislação de trânsito, além de umas cópias de apólices de seguro, Seiya lamentou não ter consigo nada similar e se repreendeu por não ter pensado nisso durante a tarde.

– Pois bem - começou ela –, essa disposição me parece boa, mas e agora? Como levamos a coisa adiante?

– Vamos precisar de um advogado mesmo, um que já atue. Mas fica tranquila quanto a isso; eu conheço o cara certo! O nome dele é Nakagawa.

– Hum... mas esse Nakagawa é confiável mesmo?

– É sim! Eu já assisti a várias audiências dele, e ele até me deixou auxiliá-lo algumas vezes. Ele é muito bom!

– E quanto vai custar isso? - ela perguntou, desconfiada. – O senhor e a senhora Chiba não estão em condições de dispor de muito.

– Não esquenta, ele não vai cobrar caro. Afinal de contas, estaremos entregando tudo de bandeja pra ele. Será como se ele estivesse nos representando e nós usando a licença dele.

– Entendi. Mas seja como for, por favor, confirme com esse senhor Nakagawa o preço do serviço o quanto antes.

– Confirmo sim.

Silenciaram uns instantes, então Serena fez uma careta e levou à mão ao ventre, como se algum mal lhe sobreviesse.

– O que foi? - alarmou-se Seiya. – Algum problema?

– Não, só minha barriga que resolveu doer de fome agora.

Ele deu um pequeno sobressalto com o comentário que lhe soou tão pueril quanto inocente. Sorriu e, após sair do estado de encanto, e de relancear o relógio, exclamou:

– Mas não é pra menos: são quase nove e meia!

– Sério? Puxa, me desculpe, não era minha intenção fazer você perder a aula.

– Ah, sem crise. Isso aqui foi muito mais produtivo que aula. Mas e aí? Toma um lanche comigo? - disse e piscou um olho.

Serena enrubesceu, contudo aceitou o convite. Seguiram então, entretanto, uma vez posto em _standby_ o tema do processo, ela não parecia mais tão à vontade junto dele. Seiya ficou sem saber o que dizer e para não agravar a situação, apenas aguardou na esperança de que ela iniciasse algum assunto.

O silêncio já era cruciante quando chegaram enfim à praça de alimentação. Trataram então de se ocupar com a compra do lanche e depois de encontrar uma mesa vazia - ele optou por sanduíche e suco, ela, por capuccino e massa folhada. Olhares curiosos os acompanhavam, mas nenhum dos dois fazia caso.

Por fim, estavam acomodados frente a frente e o desconforto de Serena era evidente, e justamente quando Seiya começava a achar que a situação não ia sair daquilo, ela começou a falar:

– Eu conheci o Darien no colegial. Ele era um pouco mais velho que eu, cinco anos - havia timidez no tom dela e a xícara do capuccino passou a ser o único alvo de seus lindos olhos. – Ele estava no último ano do curso de Engenharia.

– Engenharia? Igual o meu irmão.

Serena levantou o rosto a ele e perguntou:

– Você tem um irmão?

– Tenho dois na verdade. Somos em três, trigêmeos.

– Trigêmeos? - abismou-se ela.

– É, mas os três diferentes. Pra você ter uma ideia do quanto somos diferentes, eu sou o único que tem cabelo preto. O Yaten é muito loiro e o Taiki tem o cabelo castanho.

– Puxa, casos assim são raros. E qual de vocês é o mais velho?

– O Taiki, eu sou o do meio e o Yaten, o caçula.

– E qual deles estuda Engenharia?

– É o Taiki. O Yaten faz medicina.

Serena assentiu. Ficaram quietos um tempo, então Seiya perguntou:

– E você? Tem irmãos, irmãs?

– De sangue só tenho um irmão, mais novo, o Sunny. Mas além da Mina, tenho outras três amigas que são como irmãs pra mim. Qualquer dia eu te apresento a elas.

– Ah, eu vou adorar - gracejou, mas mentalmente acrescentou que já estava diante da única que queria conhecer.

– Aposto que a Litha vai gostar de você... - ela comentou em tom de devaneio, como quem falasse sozinha.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e se atentando melhor às feições dela, comentou:

– Mas sabe que só agora eu reparei que você e a Mina são bem parecidas mesmo.

– É, muita gente diz isso. E eu até iria preferir ter a Mina como irmã do que o pentelho metido a _nerd_ do meu irmão - esbravejou em tom de queixa e fazendo bico.

Seiya ficou curioso, e até um pouco intrigado, e antes que cobrasse mais detalhes, Serena se emendou:

– Ele é um mala, mas até que é um bom menino. Ah, você também tem um irmão mais novo, sabe como é...

– Sei sim - concordou com um sorriso compreensivo.

E esse sorriso ainda adornava os lábios dele quando pensou que finalmente estavam se entrosando e que as coisas seriam mais descontraídas dali em diante, mas se enganava. Serena voltou a ficar quieta. Passado um tempo, ele cogitou de fazer mais perguntas sobre o tal Darien, mas não teve ânimo. Enquanto pensava em algo para dizer, o suco estava no fim, mas o sanduíche permanecia quase intocado na bandeja, ao passo que Serena já devorara o folhado e virava o último gole do capuccino.

– Bom, eu vou pra casa - anunciou ela. – Não compensa mais ver aula hoje - e, pegando sua bandeja, ela se levantou.

Ele se sobressaltou, desconcertado.

– Tenha uma boa noite, Seiya - ela se despediu enquanto despejava os restos descartáveis na lixeira próxima.

– Ei, espera... - disse e baixou os olhos ao lanche, imaginando como dar um fim nele e, ao erguer o rosto e ver que ela já partia, deu um pulo da cadeira. – Espera, Serena, não vai ainda! Eu também não vou assistir aula. Vamos continuar com o estudo do recurso.

Encarando-o de braços cruzados, ela respondeu:

– Não tem como avançar sem o consentimento da dona Yoko. Além do mais, é melhor eu ir de uma vez, antes que fique muito tarde já que não vou ter a companhia da Mina para voltar pra casa.

– Mas então eu te faço companhia. Melhor, eu te levo pra sua casa!

– Me levar pra casa? Não, não precisa.

Ela ia escapando, mas Seiya não consentiu e segurou-a pelo pulso. Serena se voltou bruscamente a ele com uma expressão severa em virtude do contato, assim ele nem pôde desfrutar da sensação do toque e, intimidado pelo olhar dela, soltou-a logo em seguida, porém insistiu no apelo:

– Fica.

– Não... Já estou cansada e quero aproveitar pra dormir mais cedo.

– Mais uma razão pra você me deixar te levar - ela apenas o olhou com ar inflexível. – Ou pelo menos até a estação de trem.

Se ele parasse para ouvir a si mesmo, notaria a incontida urgência de sua voz, tão latente como se sua própria vida dependesse daquela resposta e deve ter sido isso que fez Serena ceder.

– _Tá_ bom...

Seiya voltou a se aproximar da mesa, pegou sua bandeja e, em face à evidente impaciência dela, não teria hesitado em jogar o sanduíche nada além de mordiscado no lixo, mas Serena interveio.

– Mas você não comeu nada! - ela exclamou como se diante de um sacrilégio.

– É que eu _tô_ sem fome.

– Então leva pra comer na sua casa.

– É, boa ideia... Você espera? Eu só vou pedir pra moça ali embrulhar.

Serena assentiu. Pouco depois os dois deixavam a praça. Chegando ao estacionamento e, assim que Serena percebeu que o veículo em questão era uma motocicleta, ela se queixou:

– Você não falou que era uma moto.

– Ah, não precisa ter medo. Sou ótimo motociclista!

– Sei, e me diz, ótimo motociclista, por acaso você tem um capacete sobrando pra ficar aí distribuindo carona?

Seiya pestanejou e esbravejou internamente consigo mesmo por não ter ouvido sua intuição e vindo com o carro.

– Não tenho, mas eu empresto o meu pra você.

– _Tô_ fora. Valeu a intenção, mas pode deixar que vou a pé mesmo.

Seiya mal podia acreditar na recusa; qualquer garota teria topado sem pensar duas vezes. Mal tinha pensado isso e sua consciência disparou um alerta: claro que ela não era como as outras, não fosse pela trágica morte, não estariam interagindo naquele instante.

– Até amanhã, Seiya.

Afoito, ele correu a se postar à frente dela.

– Não faz assim, Serena. Tudo bem! Se não quer ir de moto, tudo bem, vamos a pé, mas me deixa te acompanhar.

– É muita gentileza sua, mas eu prefiro ir sozinha.

– Mas já é tarde! Fica aqui comigo então, até a Mina sair.

– Qual parte do "estou cansada" você não entendeu? - disse e saiu andando num passo rápido.

Mesmo percebendo que ela começava a se portar espinhosamente como na outra noite, ele tratou de acompanhar-lhe os passos, seguindo ao lado dela.

– Serena, assim você vai me deixar preocupado.

– Não tem nada que ficar preocupado, nem é tão tarde assim.

Ele tentava pensar em algo que a detivesse, então, agindo por instinto, puxou a carteira e tirou um cartão de lá.

– Faz assim então - disse e se atravessou no caminho dela, obrigando-a a parar –, fica com meu telefone e me liga assim que chegar em casa.

Ela o fitou com um ar aborrecido, todavia pegou o cartão.

– Você sabe ser insistente, hein.

– Você não viu nada. Olha, tem o número lá de casa e o meu celular aí. Pode ligar em qualquer um dos dois.

Ela baixou o olhar ao cartão e pouco depois falou:

– _Three Lights_? O que é _Three Lights_?

Seiya pestanejou e corou violentamente. Na pressa nem reparou em qual cartão puxara, queria ter pego o do escritório. Por qualquer razão, ele sentiu um inexplicável constrangimento de sua carreira artística.

– _Three Lights_ é o nome da nossa banda - esclareceu amuado.

– Uma banda? - o tom dela era de estranhamento. – De _rock_?

– _Pop_ - corrigiu, a cada instante mais sem jeito.

Serena franziu o cenho e entreabriu os lábios como quem ia fazer algum comentário, mas desistiu e voltou a dar-lhe as costas.

– OK! Se faz tanta diferença assim, quando eu chegar em casa, te ligo. Até... - e saiu em rápidas passadas de novo.

– Mas é pra ligar mesmo - ele pediu, mantendo-se agora no lugar.

– _Tá_ bom...

– E tenha uma boa noite!

Um aceno foi a resposta dela.

Seiya ficou acompanhando-a com os olhos, mas a vontade de seguir atrás dela era tremenda, foi o bom senso que o manteve bem parado no lugar. Quando Serena sumiu de sua vista e após poucos instantes de reflexão ele teve a certeza de que ela iria mudar sua vida e, imediatamente após essa dedução, quase em sincronia com uma fria lufada de vento, ele se sentiu invadido por uma estranha aflição. Uma sensação bem similar a que experimentara na madrugada daquele dia, mas que, nesse momento, já havia esquecido.

Suspirou desapontado e logo seguiu seu caminho, tentando se animar com a possibilidade de que Serena cumprisse a palavra e o contatasse logo mais tarde.

ooo ooo ooo

Serena, munida de seu pijama e depois de ter escovado os longos cabelos, relanceou o cartão em sua penteadeira. Já passava das onze e ainda não se dignara a ligar para Seiya.

Estirando-se na cama, fechou os olhos. Sentia-se fatigada, queria apenas dormir, mas a consciência pesada venceu o sono. Pôs-se de pé então e foi pegar o cartão; com este na mão esquerda e o celular na direita, digitou o número do celular do colega, porém não efetuou a chamada, apenas salvou o número na memória do dispositivo.

Fitando o nome do rapaz no _display_, sentiu-se estranhamente incomodada. Veio se sentar na beira da cama e, fechando momentaneamente os olhos, a imagem de Seiya se estampou em sua mente.

– Por que ele tem que ser tão parecido com você, Darien?

Suspirou fundo, amargurada e cheia de inconformismo.

– Mas podia ser idêntico que não ia fazer diferença. Meu coração vai ser seu pra sempre, Darien.

Por fim, desistiu de ligar e apenas mandou uma mensagem que dizia: "Estou sã e salva, não topei com nenhuma bruxa maligna no caminho." Depois, largou o celular no criado-mudo, deitou e adormeceu em pouco tempo.

Imersa em doces sonhos, ela nem imaginava que do outro lado da cidade, Seiya se achava debruçado na janela de seu quarto pensando nela, extremamente preocupado, e só quando recebeu a mensagem, ele saiu do estado de apreensão em que se encontrava.

CONTINUA...

ooo ooo ooo

Mais de 3 meses sem atualizar? É de lascar... Mas espero que possam entender. Asseguro que não foi por falta de vontade, só aconteceu da minha vida dar uma guinada de 180 graus, só isso. Mas acredito que agora tudo entrou nos eixos. Vou fazer o possível para atualizar mais rápido o próximo, ok? Agradeço muito o pessoal do Nyah pelos comentários e quanto ao pessoal do Fanfiction, eu adoraria saber o que vocês têm achado da fic até aqui... Então é isso aí, abraços a todos e até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

**E eu não posso substituí-lo?**

Por Amanda Catarina

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Noriyuki Nakagawa tinha acabado de ser avisado por sua secretária da chegada dos jovens Seiya Kou e Serena Tsukino quando seu celular tocou. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi deixar que a ligação caísse na caixa postal, mas diante do nome de um de seus mais importantes clientes na tela do dispositivo, sentiu-se compelido a atender, e foi o que fez.

Mesmo com uma agenda assim sempre tão disputada, Noriyuki não pôde deixar de atender ao apelo de Seiya para uma reunião informal de aconselhamento, afinal de contas conhecia o rapaz antes mesmo de ele o os irmãos terem vindo ao mundo, pois ele e sua esposa, Sayako, eram muito amigos do casal Kou, que atualmente morava no Reino Unido. Noriyuki e Sayako se casaram no mesmo dia que os pais de Seiya - a jornalista Keiko Mizuiro e o arquiteto Yushiro Kou -, eles inclusive fizeram uma só festa pelos casamentos. Em suma, era um quarteto de amigos que se gostava como irmãos. E por isso mesmo Noriyuki, sentia-se responsável por Seiya e os outros dois; como se Yushiro o tivesse deixado incumbido de olhar por seus garotos enquanto estivesse no estrangeiro.

O escritório desse bem sucedido advogado consistia em um prédio comercial de dois andares, recentemente construído, no qual mais de meia dúzia de pessoas trabalhava. O lugar exibia uma bonita decoração, mesclando o clássico e o moderno em plácida harmonia.

Aguardando na sala de espera, sentado ao lado de Serena, Seiya sentia-se muito ansioso. Tanto para ouvir as orientações daquele a quem tinha como a um mestre, como por estar junto de sua linda colega de classe. Embora fossem apenas estudantes, sem que tivessem combinado, ambos vieram trajados ao estilo dos advogados. Seiya vestia um terno preto, camisa branca e gravata vermelha, e Serena, um conjunto de blazer e saia, na cor verde escuro, camisa clara e sapatos de salto. Observando a moça discretamente, ele se alegrou com o entusiasmo no semblante dela.

Seiya ficara sabendo que, além da sede por justiça, algo muito nobre motivava Serena. Ela havia lhe contado que Darien era filho único e que fora um filho gerado quando os pais já tinham uma idade um tanto avançada. A criança viera num momento inesperado, mas nem por isso foi motivo de desgosto, muito pelo contrário. Contudo, como eles não eram ricos, prover o sustento e, principalmente, a educação do menino, fora um desafio para os dois. Darien estava terminando a faculdade e fazendo um estágio remunerado, assim, tinha apenas começado a retribuir o muito que os pais haviam feito por sua carreira, mas tudo isso ficou perdido com sua morte prematura. Por isso Serena queria tanto ajudar o casal Chiba a receber a indenização. De certo modo, ela sentia que devia isso a Darien.

– Você vai ver, Serena, o senhor Nakagawa é o melhor advogado da cidade! Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ajudar a gente.

Ela virou o rosto na direção do rapaz e lançou-lhe um sorriso contente.

Seiya ficou admirado com a beleza e com o brilho dos olhos dela. E até teria expressado sua admiração em palavras se a porta do escritório não tivesse se aberto naquele exato instante, e um homem alto para os padrões japoneses, com os cabelos não muito grisalhos penteados para trás, usando terno azul marinho e óculos, não tivesse aparecido ali.

– Ah, senhor Nakagawa - exclamou o rapaz, levantando-se e curvando-se em saudação, o que levou Serena a fazer o mesmo.

– Bom dia, Seiya - saudou o homem, curvando-se também. – E você deve ser a senhorita Tsukino. É um prazer conhecê-la - disse e se curvou outra vez.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhor Nakagawa - respondeu Serena, já cativada pela presença carismática do advogado.

– Por favor, me desculpem fazê-los esperar tanto. Um cliente ligou e precisei mesmo atendê-lo.

– Não há porque se desculpar - rebateu Serena em um tom amigável. – Foi muita bondade do senhor nos atender. O Seiya me falou o quanto o senhor é ocupado.

O advogado apenas sorriu em resposta.

– Entrem, por favor - disse e deu passagem aos dois jovens.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, os três comentaram casualidades referentes ao clima e ao trânsito, enquanto Seiya, bem à vontade por já conhecer o lugar, dispunha a papelada do processo em uma mesa oval, posicionada a um dos cantos do cômodo, que contava com dois ambientes. Serena tratou de ajudar o colega. E Noriyuki chegou a fazer alguns questionamentos a ela acerca do caso, como em qual fórum tinha sido o julgamento e há quantos dias, e a Seiya, perguntou sobre os irmãos.

Depois que estavam todos acomodados e que o escopo do caso fora em parte lido e em parte exposto pelos dois jovens, o advogado, sentado a uma das extremidades da mesa oval, com Seiya à sua esquerda e Serena, à direita, detinha-se na leitura das resoluções do processo. Os jovens o olhavam com atenta expectativa.

Noriyuki então inspirou fundo, retirou os óculos, deixou a pasta sobre a mesa, olhou para Seiya e depois para Serena, e finalmente se pronunciou:

– Bom, eu vou ser sincero com vocês: é um caso difícil. Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho no esboço desse recurso, muito bom na verdade, mas, pela minha experiência, eu acho que tudo isso que vocês pensam em alegar pode não ser o suficiente para conseguir a reabertura do inquérito policial.

Os dois jovens se perturbaram com a declaração e, mesmo tendo percebido isso, o advogado continuou:

– Para ter uma chance de virar a balança, vocês precisavam conseguir uma nova prova. Algo como uma gravação de celular do momento do acidente, ou uma filmagem de algum radar ou comércio próximo.

– Mas por que, senhor Nakagawa? - questionou Seiya.

– Porque o laudo pericial está muito a favor do motorista do caminhão. Os peritos declararam categoricamente que ele não teve culpa e que o responsável pelo acidente foi a própria vítima.

Serena abaixou momentaneamente a cabeça, buscando dominar suas emoções. Sempre que ouvia aquele fato, ela sentia um forte aperto no coração.

Percebendo o quanto ela tinha ficado abalada, Seiya tratou de se manifestar, dizendo:

– É por isso que nós queremos que esse laudo seja revisto, senhor Nakagawa! Isso não pode estar certo. Foi uma batida horrível e o rapaz... - ele hesitou um instante, escolhendo as palavras, preocupado com o impacto que causariam na já abalada Serena, então concluiu: – Acabou perdendo a vida. Alguma coisa errada tem! Tem que ter!

Serena ergueu o rosto e olhou para o colega, que estava com o rosto voltado para o advogado, surpresa com a exaltação dele.

– Por isso eu disse que é um caso difícil - insistiu o advogado, porém com muita brandura. – Reverter essa sentença não vai ser tarefa fácil.

Seiya encarou Noriyuki por alguns instantes, então, numa desenvoltura que não deixava nada a desejar a um advogado veterano, ele falou:

– Mas, senhor Nakagawa, é como nós dissemos, a advogada de defesa se apoiou demais no fato de que o motorista não estava acima da velocidade permitida para afirmar que ele não foi imperito. Mas não é porque o cara não estava acima da velocidade permitida que ele não poderia ter evitado o acidente. Se não há testemunhas do momento do acidente, essa dedução não pode ser considerada abusiva?

– Pode sim - concordou o advogado. – As duas coisas não estão necessariamente ligadas.

Seiya sorriu contente para Serena, que instintivamente reagiu da mesma forma. Sentindo-se então mais animada, ela também quis tomar parte na argumentação.

– Além disso - começou ela –, o estudo que foi feito da colisão não foi conclusivo. Pelo exame das latarias dos dois veículos não se pode ter certeza de quem bateu em quem. Sem falar que já era noite. Por mais que o motorista alegue que o meu Darien virou de repente, sem testemunhas, fica o depoimento desse homem contra o silêncio de quem já não pode depor.

Tendo naturalmente reparado no tom carinhoso que ela proferiu o nome do falecido, antes que ela voltasse a ficar abalada, Seiya tratou de ajuntar:

– É por isso que queremos a reabertura do inquérito.

– Eu entendo. O problema é que a escassez de provas e o fato de não haver testemunhas faz com que as poucas provas existentes tenham muito peso. E a advogada de defesa soube se aproveitar disso. Acreditem em mim, sem uma prova adicional que revele alguma discrepância nesse laudo pericial, será muito difícil sair desse impasse.

– Ah, não! Vira essa boca pra lá, senhor Nakagawa! Nós não podemos deixar essa transportadora se safar fácil assim.

– Foi bom você ter comentado isso, Seiya. Me fez lembrar uma coisa que estou querendo perguntar desde ontem: Por que vocês falam como se já estivessem em disputa contra a Transportadora Galáctica?

– Mas como assim, senhor Nakagawa? - estranhou Serena.

– É. Como assim? - repetiu Seiya.

O advogado se atentou bem à expressão de estranhamento dos dois jovens e então disse:

– Ah, não... Não me digam que estão achando isso mesmo?

Sem esconder sua confusão, ambos assentiram.

– Puxa vida, mas então essa foi uma falha de comunicação muito infeliz. Ontem você até comentou alguma coisa sobre indenização, Seiya, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça que pudesse ser esse o motivo.

– Do que exatamente o senhor está falando, senhor Nakagawa? - questionou Seiya.

Antes de responder, Noriyuki fitou os dois jovens com um ar apreensivo.

– Pelo que estou entendendo, vocês estão achando que já estão em disputa contra a Transportadora Galáctica, mas não, não é isso. Este é um processo criminal contra o motorista e não uma disputa entre a família e a transportadora.

Seiya prendeu o fôlego de tão surpreso, mas Serena não demorou a contestar:

– Mas eu estive na audiência com os pais do Darien, senhor Nakagawa, e me lembro muito bem quando a advogada que defendeu esse motorista se apresentou e disse que trabalhava para a Transportadora Galáctica há cinco anos!

O advogado franziu o cenho e alcançou a peça de defesa do motorista deixada ali na mesa.

– Como é mesmo o nome dessa advogada? - ele indagou.

Antes que ele encontrasse a resposta, Serena se antecipou, dizendo:

– Ela se chama Chuuko, Chuuko Nezu.

– O senhor já esteve em disputa contra ela, senhor Nakagawa - comentou Seiya. – É aquela bem baixinha. Dá até pra confundir ela com uma criança. Ela também tem um apelido engraçado de Iron Mouse.

– Ah, sim, a doutora Chuuko. Tem razão, ela parece uma criança, mas é na verdade uma advogada bastante experiente. Esse estilo de defesa é bem o estilo dela mesmo, muito técnico. Ela gosta de transformar pequenos detalhes em grandes evidências.

Serena encarava o advogado com um olhar aflito e impaciente.

– Seja como for, vocês confundiram mesmo as coisas. OK, a advogada que defendeu esse motorista foi a doutora Chuuko e ela é sim uma das advogadas da Transportadora Galáctica, mas não precisava ter sido ela, poderia ter sido qualquer outro advogado. Nessa audiência, senhorita Tsukino, a doutora Chuuko estava representando apenas o motorista e não a transportadora. Esse processo não foi direcionado à transportadora.

Os dois jovens ficaram apenas encarando o advogado.

Diante da expressão tão desconcertada deles e levando em consideração que eles ainda eram estudantes, Noriyuki resolveu prosseguir com as explicações de um modo mais professoral.

– Vamos lá, do começo... Assim que a notícia da morte foi recebida, um inquérito policial foi instaurado. Uma pessoa morreu e era necessário averiguar o que causou a morte. Foi preparado um laudo pericial que concluiu que a vítima foi imperita e que o motorista do caminhão não teve culpa. Mesmo assim, o Ministério Público, e não a família - notem isso -, acusou o motorista de ter cometido homicídio culposo. Lembram? Aquele quando não há intenção de matar. O motorista precisava se defender dessa acusação e foi assim que a doutora Chuuko entrou na história. Muito provavelmente por ordem da própria transportadora, que claro tinha todo o interesse do mundo na absolvição dele.

Depois de ter dado algum tempo para que os dois assimilassem os fatos, Noriyuki perguntou:

– Entenderam agora porque eu disse que vocês estão em um impasse?

A dúvida ainda presente na expressão dos estudantes, fez com que o advogado soltasse um leve suspiro, então ele tentou ser ainda mais direto:

– Se esse recurso for indeferido, o caso será encerrado. E se o caso for encerrado, vocês não vão ter como processar a transportadora. Agora pouco quando comentei sobre a necessidade de conseguir anular essa sentença, eu estava achando que vocês estavam cientes disso.

– Como é que é? - Seiya exclamou alto. – Não vai ter como processar os caras?

Serena tampou a boca com uma das mãos de tão desconcertada e os olhos dela ficaram muito vidrados e brilhantes.

– Não tem como - confirmou Noriyuki. – A circunstância de culpa exclusiva da vítima afasta desse motorista qualquer tipo de responsabilidade criminal e civil, e isso se estende a empresa empregadora. Não foi à toa que a doutora Chuuko deu tudo de si nessa defesa. Ela sabia muito bem que livrando o motorista da acusação, a empresa também ficaria livre de responsabilidades.

Serena fez que não com a cabeça. Seiya se angustiou com a expressão perturbada dela, mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa para acalentá-la, ela explodiu em revolta.

– Mas isso não é justo! Agora são só os dois e eles já têm idade. O pouco de dinheiro que eles tinham, usaram para pagar a faculdade do Darien. Isso não é justo! - o tom dela ficou embargado, então não pôde mais segurar o choro.

Diante das lágrimas dela, Seiya experimentou a horrível sensação de se sentir de mãos atadas. Ele concordava, não era justo. Cerrando os punhos, ele logo tratou de retrucar:

– Pelo amor de Deus, senhor Nakagawa, todo mundo sabe da péssima reputação dessa transportadora. O senhor mesmo sabe disso muito bem. O jurídico deles nunca joga limpo! Sem falar que essa empresa é podre de rica. Por maior que fosse uma indenização paga a esse casal, isso não deve ser nada perto do que essa empresa fatura em um único mês. Agora para esse casal fará toda a diferença. Eles já perderam o filho e ainda vão ter que ficar assim sem qualquer tipo de assistência? Não, isso não tá certo!

Durante todo o eloquente discurso de Seiya, Serena manteve seu olhar fixo nele, outra vez muito surpresa com a entrega dele à causa dos Chiba.

– Eu concordo com você, Seiya - disse o advogado. – E tenho pra mim que o promotor de justiça do Ministério Público deve ter insistido na acusação desse motorista, ao invés de optar pelo arquivamento do caso e a despeito do laudo pericial, justamente porque ele pensou na família da vítima. Mas a doutora Chuuko não quis saber de ser tão condescendente. Uma empresa mais humanista, mais responsável socialmente, talvez até tivesse se prontificado a prestar um auxílio a esse casal, independente das resoluções da lei.

Diante das complexidades e dificuldades expostas pelo advogado e percebendo que não havia muito o que fazer, Serena foi abatida pelo desânimo e pelo desespero.

– Como vou poder ajudar eles, meu Deus? - ela murmurou consigo mesma.

Seiya ficou angustiado diante da cena. Passados alguns instantes, ele se obrigou a tentar encontrar uma solução.

– Tudo bem, senhor Nakagawa, agora eu entendi porque o senhor disse que estávamos em um impasse. Mas com o que temos na mão, o senhor acha que não dá mesmo pra ganhar?

Após fitar a moça por alguns instantes, muito penalizado, Noriyuki respondeu:

– O que acontece, Seiya, é que um pedido de revisão do laudo pode ser tomado como uma tentativa de colocar em dúvida a idoneidade dos peritos que trabalharam nele. Em geral, solicitações assim costumam ser negadas, já que atendê-las acaba forçando o órgão envolvido a reconhecer que alguém não fez seu trabalho direito. Agora, surgindo uma nova prova, a revisão passa a ser mais que justificada.

Um pesado silêncio pairou na sala.

Serena abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desolação e Seiya cerrava os punhos, inconformado.

Noriyuki suspirou fundo, não era a primeira vez que ele se via diante de uma situação tão pesarosa. Mas, passados alguns instantes, ele sentiu que devia aproveitar a oportunidade para ensinar uma difícil lição àqueles dois estudantes, então em um tom brando, mas bastante sério também, ele voltou a falar:

– Eu sei que é muito triste que um rapaz tão jovem tenha perdido a vida desse jeito. E que tudo deve parecer ainda mais triste com a lei cumprindo seu papel assim de forma tão imparcial, sem levar em conta toda a dor desses pais.

– Sim, é muito triste... - Serena entrecortou.

Mesmo com o coração apertado no peito, firme em sua resolução, o advogado continuou:

– Nós seres humanos somos seres passionais, mas a lei não é assim, a lei é imparcial. Posso imaginar o que está sentindo, senhorita Tsukino. Sei o que é perder uma pessoa querida em um acidente de carro; um primo meu também morreu assim. Eu sei que é difícil se conformar, mas, independente da má reputação dessa transportadora, infelizmente, o que aconteceu ao seu namorado foi uma fatalidade.

Os olhos de Serena ficaram ainda mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas, porém ela assentiu.

– Espera, senhor Nakagawa, o senhor não pode estar tentando nos dizer que teremos que nos resignar - disse Seiya, muito perturbado.

Sob olhar atento de Serena, o advogado respondeu:

– Por mais difícil que seja para mim dizer isso a vocês eu não acho sensato levar esse caso adiante, ao menos não no pé em que as coisas estão, porque talvez isso só sirva para expor esse casal a mais sofrimento.

– Mas esse recurso é um direito deles! - retrucou Seiya.

Serena fez um gesto ao colega, como quem dissesse que estava tudo bem e depois se voltou ao advogado.

– Senhor Nakagawa, posso perguntar como foi o processo do seu primo?

Noriyuki demonstrou surpresa com a pergunta.

– Claro. Bom, eu ainda não era formado na época, então foi outro advogado que cuidou do processo. O meu primo faleceu, mas tanto ele com o motociclista envolvido tiveram culpa no acidente. Eram veículos particulares, então não teve empresas envolvidas. As duas famílias receberam uma pequena indenização da prefeitura, porque um semáforo próximo do local do acidente estava quebrado. Enfim, foi um caso bem diferente.

Serena assentiu e depois olhou na direção do colega.

– Não vamos levar isso adiante, Seiya. Mesmo antes de ouvir o senhor Nakagawa, eu estava na dúvida. E agora que sei que as chances de ganhar são assim tão pequenas, eu não quero correr o risco de fazer com que os pais do Darien voltem a se decepcionar, mesmo porque eles já estão conformados com a decisão do juiz.

– Mas você mesma disse que eles precisam demais dessa ajuda.

– Eu sei o que eu disse, Seiya. Mas se entendi bem tudo que o senhor Nakagawa explicou, por pior que o pessoal da Galáctica seja, nesse caso pelo menos eles estão jogando limpo. Foi o meu Darien quem cometeu um erro - ela pestanejou e inspirou fundo antes de continuar - e infelizmente foi um erro fatal. Então agora só me resta pensar em alguma outra forma de ajudar os pais dele.

Noriyuki ficou impressionado com a maturidade e firmeza da jovem estudante.

– Calma, Serena, ainda não está... - dizia Seiya, mas ele se calou ao ouvir o som de um celular.

Era o celular do advogado, mas dessa vez não era uma chamada e sim um aviso.

– Ah, eu sinto muito, mas terei que deixá-los agora. Tenho uma audiência daqui quarenta minutos - ele se levantou –, mas vocês podem continuar aqui pelo tempo que quiserem. Também podemos retomar essa reunião hoje à noite.

– Não é necessário, senhor Nakagawa - disse a moça. – O senhor já nos ajudou até demais. Eu agradeço muito pela sua orientação.

– Não, não precisa agradecer. Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora, mas prometo que se me ocorrer alguma coisa, irei avisá-los na mesma hora.

Serena e Seiya se curvaram em agradecimento e Noriyuki também se curvou, mas em despedida, porém antes que ele deixasse o escritório, ele se aproximou de Serena, pousou gentilmente a mão no ombro dela e ofertou-lhe um olhar muito fraterno.

– Sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas tendo eu visto seu empenho e entusiasmo, não posso deixar de dizer isso: não desista de ser uma advogada!

Pega de surpresa, Serena vidrou um pouco os olhos, mas logo assentiu.

Seiya se manteve em um perturbado silêncio, mal acreditando no desfecho da reunião.

Assim que Noriyuki se foi, Serena e Seiya ficaram encarando um ao outro. Não achavam o que dizer. Então Serena abaixou a cabeça e deu vazão às lágrimas outra vez.

– O que eu vou fazer agora? - ela se perguntou em um sussurro.

Angustiado, Seiya ficou apenas olhando para ela, mas sua vontade era de passar os braços ao redor daquela cintura fina, puxá-la para junto de si e ampará-la em seu peito. O que o detinha era a lembrança do dia em que estudaram o caso na faculdade, de como ela ficara indignada quando ele, num ímpeto, apenas segurou-lhe o pulso. Deduziu então que um abraço, por mais casto que fosse, não seria bem recebido por ela. Porém, transcorridos mais alguns instantes, vendo o choro dela se tornar mais e mais convulsivo e reparando nos ombros miúdos subindo e descendo e nas lágrimas se acumulando no carpete da sala, ele não pôde mais se deter: Aproximou-se dela, rodeou-lhe os ombros e a abraçou.

Na mesma hora, Seiya sentiu o corpo de Serena retesar num susto e percebeu ela erguer a cabeça, mas ele evitou seu olhar, mantendo o próprio rosto reto, fitando um ponto fixo na porta entreaberta logo à frente. Passados alguns segundos, para alívio dele, aconteceu de Serena não reclamar e nem tentar se desvencilhar. Silenciosa, o que ela fez foi escorar a cabeça no peito dele e se encolher. Seiya então, sem afrouxar o abraço, fechou os olhos, triste, muito triste, porque tinha fantasiado estar junto dela daquele jeito inúmeras vezes desde que a conhecera, mas quando esse anseio finalmente se concretizou foi numa hora tão amarga. Pediu forças a Deus, tanto para ela, quanto para si.

Em mais alguns instantes, o respirar de Serena se normalizava e Seiya soube que ela estava se recompondo. Por fim, ela tossiu, limpando a garganta e, em seguida, disse em um tom baixo:

– Eu acho que vou aceitar sua carona dessa vez.

Mais cedo, Serena havia se recusado a vir até a firma de carro com Seiya, preferiu vir de ônibus.

– Claro. Eu te deixo na sua casa.

Serena fez uma leve pressão contra os braços de Seiya, que imediatamente entendeu que deveria soltá-la e foi o que ele fez. Então, ela se afastou alguns passos de lado e se achegou à mesa para recolher a papelada do processo. Ele logo se juntou a ela na tarefa. Guardaram tudo em uma pasta executiva, a qual Seiya se prontificou em carregar, então eles deixaram o escritório.

* * *

><p>O carro de Seiya estava estacionado bem na frente do prédio. Seiya abriu a porta do veículo para Serena e, depois que ela entrou, comentou que havia lenços de papel no porta-luvas. Em pouco tempo, estavam a caminho. O percurso dali da firma de Noriyuki até a casa de Serena não deu mais que seis quilômetros, assim eles chegaram rápido ao seu destino. Serena não falou nada durante o caminho e Seiya achou melhor ficar quieto, temendo que ela voltasse a chorar.<p>

Quando Seiya parou na frente do sobrado, avistou uma mulher varrendo o quintal. Essa mulher veio depressa até o portão.

– Filha? - chamou e olhou para Seiya com perceptível assombro. – E você quem é?

– Esse é o rapaz de quem falei, mãe. Meu colega de classe. O nome dele é Seiya.

A mãe de Serena ficou olhando para o moço por alguns instantes, até que, esquecendo-se de se curvar em cumprimento e até de se apresentar, ela perguntou:

– Por acaso o senhor é parente do falecido Darien?

– Eu não! - Seiya respondeu de pronto, muito desconcertado.

– Claro que não, mãe! De onde tirou isso? - a moça falou em um tom bravo.

– Desculpe - pediu a mulher e enrubesceu um pouco. – É que ele era muito parecido com você e também tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os seus.

– É mesmo? – devolveu o rapaz. – Mas, não, nós nem chegamos a nos conhecer.

Muito sem jeito com a gafe, a mulher assentiu.

Serena então quebrou o clima de constrangimento, ao se dirigir ao rapaz, dizendo:

– Muito obrigada por tudo, Seiya.

– Ah, não precisa agradecer. Além do mais as coisas não saíram como a gente esperava.

– Isso não importa. Valeu muito sim, serviu de aprendizado - apesar do evidente desânimo, o tom dela foi convicto e isso o deixou admirado.

– O senhor não gostaria de entrar? - perguntou a mulher.

Ele gostaria sim, daria tudo para poder ficar mais algum tempo ao lado de Serena, mas intuiu que ela precisava de um momento sozinha.

– Quem sabe outro dia... Mesmo porque eu tenho um compromisso agora - ele se justificou, mas não dizia a verdade, pois, logo ao sair de casa, ele acertara com os irmãos que não compareceria ao ensaio naquele dia.

– Ah, eu já estava esquecendo a pasta - disse Serena, aproximando-se de novo do carro.

– Serena, será que eu poderia ficar com esses documentos mais um pouco?

– Pra quê, Seiya?

– Eu só quero entender melhor como é a dinâmica das coisas. Eu prometo que te levo tudo hoje à noite, na faculdade.

– Não sei se vou ter cabeça pra aula hoje.

– Então eu devolvo quando você for.

– Ah, que seja... - cedeu ela, um tanto brava e se encaminhou ao portão da casa.

– Não seja grosseira assim, Serena! - advertiu a mãe.

– Por favor, não brigue com ela, senhora... - Seiya emudeceu, pois não sabia o nome da mulher.

– Ai, meu Deus, eu nem me apresentei! Sou Tsukino Ikuko, muito prazer - disse ela e se curvou.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhora Tsukino - devolveu o rapaz e se curvou também. – Mas agora acho melhor eu ir. Qualquer novidade, eu ligo. Tudo bem, Serena?

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ikuko, muito perdida e deslocada, não achou o que dizer.

– Senhora Tsukino, tenha uma boa tarde - ele se despediu, curvando-se outra vez e a mulher fez o mesmo. – Até mais, Serena.

– Até...

Tão logo Seiya deu partida no carro, Serena entrou correndo na casa e subiu direto para seu quarto, onde se entregou a um choro inconsolável.

* * *

><p>Bem mais tarde, quando Seiya chegou em casa, ele encontrou Taiki preparando um lanche na cozinha.<p>

– Ah, é você, Seiya. Pensei que fosse o Yaten. Você demorou.

– É que resolvi dar uma volta, depois que deixei a Serena na casa dela.

– E aí como foi?

– Um desastre.

Deixando os alimentos sobre a pia, Taiki voltou-se para o irmão e perguntou:

– Sério? Mas por quê?

Seiya assentou-se em uma das altas banquetas e apertou uma das mãos no rosto. Depois de uns instantes, ele contou:

– A família do cara não tem direito à indenização. Pelo menos não da transportadora.

– Mas por que não?

– Porque o motorista do caminhão não teve culpa, a culpa foi toda do próprio falecido... Era uma via expressa e ele sem mais nem menos virou com o carro do nada e acabou batendo no caminhão. Com a força da batida, o carro foi jogado longe. O motorista do caminhão se machucou um pouco, mas o tal Darien só não morreu na hora por milagre.

– Puxa vida, mas que coisa trágica.

– Trágica demais. Ontem, quando a Serena me contou tudo isso, ela não conseguiu não cair no choro. O cara só aguentou ficar vivo para se despedir dos pais e dela.

– Que barra, hein?

– Nem me fale... Ao que tudo indica o motorista do caminhão não teve mesmo culpa. Ele ficou lá, chamou o resgate, prestou o depoimento, fez tudo direitinho.

– Então acabou tudo?

– Tecnicamente sim. Vindo pra cá, eu pensei de tentar mover uma ação contra a prefeitura, alegando irregularidade na pista. Tipo, ele deve ter tido uma razão para virar de repente, não iria fazer isso do nada.

– Faz sentido. É isso que você vai tentar?

– Ainda não sei. Mas alguma coisa eu preciso tentar.

– Precisa? Mas precisa por que, Seiya?

– Porque o cara era filho único, os pais dele já são quase idosos e a Serena se sente na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar esse casal.

– Ah, e você, que nunca tinha ficado tão balançado assim por uma mulher, se sente na obrigação de ajudá-la.

– Mas é claro! E não só porque eu... - ele emudeceu, incapaz de repetir o comentário do irmão.

– Porque você está interessado nela.

– É. Não é só por isso. O casal precisa mesmo da indenização e esse raio dessa transportadora tem milhões!

Antes que o mais velho falasse qualquer coisa, Yaten chegou à cozinha um pouco assustado, por causa do tom exasperado de Seiya e da expressão de pesar de Taiki.

– O que foi? O que aconteceu?

– O caso que ele ia assumir com a garota da sala dele, não vai ter jeito.

Vendo o irmão tão abatido, mesmo o sempre ranzinza e individualista Yaten não pôde não se compadecer.

– A gente pode fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar? - ele perguntou, despertando certa surpresa em Taiki e em Seiya também.

Seiya se aproximou e pousou levemente a mão no ombro do mais novo, em sinal de agradecimento, e disse:

– Valeu... Parece que é um beco sem saída, mas não vou desistir assim tão fácil!

Logo em seguida, ele se levantou e foi saindo da cozinha.

– Claro que não - incentivou Yaten. – O lema da nossa família é nunca se resignar.

– É isso aí - ajuntou Taiki. – Descansa um pouco e tenta dormir, de repente, quando você acordar, pensa em alguma coisa.

– É... Vou fazer isso.

* * *

><p>Seiya não teve ânimo de ir para faculdade naquele dia. Então, depois de um banho demorado, ele vestiu o pijama e ficou estirado na cama. Tentava desligar o pensamento, mas não conseguia. Dois sentimentos batalhavam em seu íntimo: o inconformismo e a paixão.<p>

No momento em que teve Serena nos braços, naquele momento em que tudo parecia tão errado, ao mesmo tempo, por tê-la junto a si, para ele, tudo pareceu tão certo. Fechou os olhos com força e se recriminou:

– Eu não passo de um egoísta.

Era difícil ter que admitir que um laivo de felicidade estivera nele naquela hora, a despeito da tristeza de Serena. Sentia-se mal com isso, mas não havia como se esquivar do fato também. Não havia como não pensar que uma e a mesma coisa - a morte de Darien -, que era motivo de tanto sofrimento para Serena, seria um fator determinante em sua própria felicidade. Aturdido com a crueza desse raciocínio, ele até sentiu uma pequena falta de ar.

Fechou os olhos, inspirou e expirou fundo algumas vezes e assim que voltou a se sentir melhor, ele pensou que Taiki estava certo, jamais estivera tão balançado por uma mulher.

– Mas não é do meu amor que ela precisa agora. É de uma solução pra esse impasse. E eu juro por Deus que se houver uma gota de irregularidade nesse caso eu vou descobrir. Vou descobrir e dar um jeito de conseguir essa indenização.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota sobre os personagens.<strong>

Nezu Chuuko é o nome da falsa identidade de uma das quatro inimigas comandadas pela perversa Sailor Galáxia, as Sailor Aluminates; é aquela que parece uma ratinha, a pequena Sailor Iron Mouse. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no anime no episódio 173 e chegou a descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Seiya, antes de ser exterminada por Sailor Galáxia. Aqui nessa fic, a doutora Chuuko ainda vai dar algum trabalho para os nossos queridos estudantes. Quanto aos demais personagens citados nesse capítulo (Noriyuki, Sayako, Keiko e Yushiro), eles são meus OC, não existem na série, nem no mangá.

_Bom, se ainda houver alguém com ânimo de acompanhar, depois de mais de 2 anos (sim, você leu isso mesmo: 2 anos!), decidi retomar e concluir esse projeto. Vamos ver se vai rolar... Comentários são sempre bem vindos e um incentivo para a continuação. Deixo um agradecimento especial às duas advogadas que me ajudaram muito com a parte técnica do capítulo, mas por questões de segurança não vou citar os nomes delas aqui, ok? E quem ler, tenha em mente que, abusando da licença poética, eu tomei como referência as leis brasileiras. No Japão, as coisas podem ser diferentes._


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e seus personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

><p><strong>E eu não posso substituí-lo?<strong>

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 5**

Algum tempo depois de Serena ter se trancado em seu quarto e chorado até adormecer, ela acordou assustada ao som de uma chamada de seu celular.

– Alô? - disse com a voz carregada de sono.

"Oi, Serena, aqui é a Mina. E aí? Como foi a reunião com o advogado?"

– Ah, é você, Mina? Espera um pouco - pediu e logo se sentou na cama. – Pronto. É que eu acabei dormindo. Então, não deu muito certo, não.

"Não? Mas por quê? Você e o Seiya estavam tão animados."

– Pois é, o Seiya foi muito legal e me ajudou muito. Mas, desde o começo, eu já estava com um pressentimento ruim com esse caso e um aperto no coração, como se alguma coisa estivesse tentando me dizer que não ia dar em nada.

"Mas como assim, Serena? O que o tal advogado falou que te deixou tão sem esperanças assim?"

– Não entenda errado, Mina. Não foi o que o senhor Nakagawa falou que me deixou desanimada. É o caso que é complicado. O senhor Nakagawa foi muito boa gente. Ele é cheio de compromissos e mesmo assim deu um jeito de conversar comigo e com o Seiya. Ele explicou tudo direitinho, sabe? Foi muito instrutivo.

"Sério?"

– Sério. O problema, Mina, é que o motorista do caminhão não teve mesmo culpa. Foi o Darien que cometeu um erro, e infelizmente foi um erro fatal - ao término da declaração a voz de Serena foi baixa e contida.

Do outro lado da linha, Mina ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que dizer.

"Puxa vida, Serena, que coisa triste."

– É sim, triste demais. É tão difícil se conformar, Mina - disse ela, à beira do choro. – E ainda por cima, os pais do Darien estão precisando tanto de uma indenização decente. A situação deles é crítica. Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir ajudar eles. Não sei mesmo.

"Calma, Serena. Não fica desesperada assim. Já sei! Eu vou chamar as meninas e a gente vai aí pra sua casa."

Ao ouvir a amiga, Serena não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto num pranto silencioso.

– Tá bom... - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Isso, se anima, amiga! Vou pedir pra Litha levar um bolo de chocolate!"

Esforçando-se para demonstrar contentamento, Serena respondeu:

– Hum, eu vou adorar - porém seu tom soou distante, como se tivesse sido proferido por um robô.

"Lá pelas quatro estaremos aí, tudo bem pra você?"

– Tudo bem sim.

"Então está combinado."

– Obrigada, Mina.

"Nem precisa agradecer. Você sabe que pode contar com a gente. Então até daqui a pouco."

– Até...

Depois que desligou o telefone, Serena enxugou os olhos com a manga da camisa. Em seguida, ficou inspirando e expirando ritmadamente, buscando se restabelecer. Ela tinha uma cega convicção de que Darien podia vê-la lá no outro mundo e ouvir seu choro, por isso se esforçava ao máximo para ser forte e não ceder aquele ímpeto que a assolava dia e noite. Assim, depois de um forte suspiro, colocou-se de pé e percebeu que ainda estava com os mesmos trajes que usara para ir à reunião no escritório do advogado.

– Caramba! Eu nem troquei de roupa. E por quanto tempo eu dormi? - indagou-se e mirou o relógio sobre a penteadeira. – Três da tarde... Até que não foi muito. Quando o Seiya me deixou aqui já passava das duas. Que engraçado, parece que eu dormi por horas.

Depois de dizer isso, Serena esticou o corpo dolorido e resolveu ir tomar um banho.

* * *

><p>Quatro amigas caminhavam juntas pelas ruas da agitada Tóquio numa amena tarde de verão, rumo à casa de uma amiga de todas elas. Na verdade, a amiga que havia sido responsável pela união de seus destinos ainda nos tempos da adolescência, Serena Tsukino.<p>

– Bom, gente, ela está arrasada, vocês sabem - dizia Mina. – Então nada de ficar dando sermão nela. Ouviu, Rei?

– Até parece que eu ia fazer isso, Mina - defendeu-se a advertida.

A loira de cabelos volumosos se adiantou alguns passos à frente, virou-se para as outras três, fazendo-as parar de andar e disse:

– Não, vocês não estão entendendo. Eu tenho estado mais tempo com a Serena por causa da faculdade e posso dizer o quanto ela está mudada. Ela não é mais aquela garota descontraída, que faz brincadeiras e que não leva nada muito a sério.

– Depois de passar pelo o que ela passou, nem teria como, né, Mina? - argumentou Litha.

– Sim, mas, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que...

Como Mina não soube como se expressar, Ami decidiu interrompê-la:

– O que eu entendo é que nós estamos em débito com você, Mina. Porque você tem estado perto da Serena nessa hora que ela está precisando tanto e nós não. Tem horas que a gente se perde com as tantas obrigações e planos e acabamos deixando de lado as coisas mais importantes. Mas isso tem que mudar.

Litha e Rei fitaram a amiga de cabelos curtos por alguns instantes, então assentiram e ficaram cabisbaixas.

– Ah, também não é assim, meninas! - apaziguou Mina. – A Serena entende que todas nós temos que estudar e trabalhar, para tentar ser alguém na vida, e hoje em dia isso está cada vez mais difícil. Nesse sentido ela é compreensiva, não tenham dúvidas. Não é esse o ponto, o complicado é que a própria Serena acabou se fechando numa conchinha e ficou difícil conversar com ela, porque, mesmo que não seja intencionalmente, ela anda meio revoltada com a vida e com o mundo.

– Coitadinha - apiedou-se Litha.

– Bom, o que estou tentando dizer é pra vocês não se assustarem e nem levarem a mal se a Serena estiver um pouco fria, ou amarga, ou nervosa. Porque ultimamente, ela solta umas que dá até medo.

– Acho que entendemos o que está querendo dizer, Mina - disse Rei. – Mas fique tranquila. Não é porque temos estado um pouco distantes nos últimos tempos que deixamos de ser amigas.

Litha e Ami assentiram. Logo, Rei ajuntou:

– Mas, a Ami tem razão: todas nós temos que estar mais perto da Serena. Isso de ela se fechar numa concha não está certo e tem que mudar.

Mina demonstrou contentamento e logo depois, as quatro retomaram o caminho.

* * *

><p>Uma das principais advogadas da Transportadora Galáctica estava em seu posto de trabalho, concentrada na leitura de um processo, quando alguém bateu à porta da sala. Antes que ela desse o consentimento para a entrada, a pessoa invadiu o lugar, dizendo num tom melodioso:<p>

– Com licença, estou entrando.

A dona da sala, uma mulher baixinha de cabelos encaracolados de um loiro tão claro que até parecia branco, franziu o cenho e torceu a boca em desagrado ante a inoportuna invasão de seu espaço privado.

– O que você quer aqui, Nyanko?

A recém-chegada era uma mulher alta e esguia, com os cabelos negros ajeitados num penteado um tanto chamativo que lembrava orelhas de gato. Chamativo também era o vestido branco que ela usava, justo e decotado.

– Boa tarde pra você também, senhorita Chuuko.

A resposta da mulher pequena foi colocar-se de pé, cruzar os braços na frente do corpo e ficar encarando a mais alta com um olhar interrogativo. Diferente da mais alta, ela era adepta de um estilo mais sóbrio, assim estava vestida com um conjunto social de blazer e calça.

Fingindo docilidade, com um leve sorriso nos lábios pintados de cor de rosa, Nyanko se aproximou da mesa e disse:

– Eu estava organizando as pastas dos funcionários, em especial dos motoristas que se envolveram em acidentes, e me deparei com isso aqui – ela mostrou à mulher pequena uma pasta vazia.

Lendo a etiqueta de identificação da pasta, Chuuko disse:

– Saitou Nagisa? Ah, sim. Essa papelada ainda está comigo. Mas logo irei devolver. Está tudo aqui. Do que exatamente você está precisando? - questionou Chuuko e apontou a papelada sobre sua mesa.

Nyanko puxou para si os papéis e, sem dar resposta, passou a um exame superficial dos documentos.

– Uau, esse acidente foi mesmo sério. Será que chegou a sair nos jornais? Uma batida de um dos nossos caminhões com um carro - ainda remexendo a papelada, ela ajuntou: – O que? O motorista do carro acabou morrendo? Mas então o senhor Nagisa vai acabar sendo indiciado por homicídio culposo.

– Na verdade, ele já foi. Por isso mesmo a senhora Galáxia em pessoa me encarregou de preparar a defesa dele.

– Ah, agora entendi porque você ficou com tudo isso - retrucou Nyanko.

– E que outra explicação teria?

Ignorando a acidez da outra, Nyanko perguntou:

– E quando será a audiência?

– Também já foi. E eu simplesmente consegui com que o senhor Nagisa fosse inocentado, comprovando culpa exclusiva da vítima. Com isso a família do sujeito não poderá exigir qualquer indenização de nós. Em no máximo um mês, deve chegar a notificação de encerramento desse caso.

Nyanko, que encarava a baixinha com um olhar incrédulo, perguntou:

– Mas como você conseguiu essa façanha?

Nezu suspirou fundo e depois respondeu:

– Eu não devia te dizer, mas como sei que você vai ficar xeretando até descobrir, vou te poupar o trabalho. Foi muito simples. Tudo que precisei fazer foi trocar o tacógrafo do caminhão.

– Mas por que isso?

– Porque, por azar, o senhor Nagisa estava acima do limite de velocidade. Embora isso não mude o fato de que foi o rapaz quem perdeu o controle do carro. Mas com Nagisa acima da velocidade permitida, a culpa pelo acidente ficaria dividida entre ele e a vítima. Nagisa é um bom homem, um funcionário exemplar. Ele conhecia bem o trajeto, mas já fazia algum tempo que não transportava nada naquela rota, por isso nem sabia que o limite de velocidade tinha sido alterado. Em seu depoimento, ele jurou de pé junto que não estava acima da velocidade permitida e até agora ele não deve ter se dado conta do fato. Seja como for, eu tive que garantir que ele não fosse pego em contradição, por isso troquei o tacógrafo.

A mais alta se endireitou na cadeira, encarando a outra com uma expressão perplexa.

– Bem pensado... - comentou, mas logo se arrependeu de não ter deixado o comentário apenas no pensamento.

A pequena assentiu com um ar vitorioso.

Passados alguns instantes, Nyanko perguntou:

– Me diga, Chuuko, quais teriam sido as consequências se você não tivesse conseguido limpar a ficha do senhor Nagisa?

– Pesadas... O inquérito denunciaria culpa das duas partes. O senhor Nagisa seria declarado imprudente e a vítima imperita. A sentença teria sido outra. No pior caso, o senhor Nagisa seria preso e teria a habilitação apreendida. E nós dificilmente escaparíamos de um processo por danos morais.

– Pesadas mesmo! A senhora Galáxia iria ficar uma fera se isso acontecesse. Me dá calafrios só de pensar.

– Mas nada disso vai acontecer, graças ao meu bom trabalho.

– Hum, está se achando hein, ratinha? - provocou a mais alta.

Nezu pensou em dar uma resposta à altura, mas ficou apenas encarando a colega de um modo nada amistoso.

– Muito bem - disse Nyanko –, leve-me essa papelada assim que possível - então ela se levantou.

– Pode deixar.

– Na minha opinião, você até que está merecendo um aumento.

– Uma pena a sua opinião não servir para mudar nada nesse sentido.

A mais alta fuzilou a baixinha com o olhar. Porém a pequena não se acovardou, sabia que tinha demolido a empáfia da outra. Depois que Nyanko saiu, Nezu comentou consigo:

– Que mulher intrometida! Não é a toa que ela não consegue fazer amigos. Vive tentando puxar o tapete dos outros.

* * *

><p>Serena adentrou a cozinha, buscando pela mãe, mas tudo que encontrou foi um recado colado na geladeira, informando: "Fui fazer compras. Tem mousse de limão na geladeira.".<p>

– Que beleza... - disse desanimada, segurando o papelzinho. – As meninas estão vindo e tudo que tenho pra servir é mousse de limão. Espero que a Litha traga mesmo um bolo.

Serena então veio até o armário e pegou um pote com bolachas. Ela mal tinha mordiscado uma, quando a campainha tocou. Correu à porta e, ao abri-la, se deparou com suas melhores amigas. Sorriu levemente e até sentiu uma emoção a invadi-la, pois havia algum tempo que elas não se reuniam.

– Meninas! - exclamou. – Entrem.

Ela deu passagem e as quatro foram entrando. Saudaram-se com abraços e logo se encaminharam à sala.

– Eu trouxe bolo! - avisou Litha. – E uma torta também.

– Que bom, Litha. Porque minha geladeira está tão vazia quanto minha barriga.

As quatro visitantes deram risada.

Serena reparou em cada uma das amigas, observando suas roupas, penteados e até os sapatos. Por um instante chegou a estranhar o visual delas, pois todas lhes pareciam sóbrias demais, como se tivessem pego por engano as roupas de suas mães. Rei usava uma saia justa, blazer, camisa e sapatos de salto, tudo em vermelho, exceto a camisa que era branca. Ami usava um conjunto azul marinho, composto por calça social, camisa clara e terninho, seus sapatos não eram de saltos, mas não deixavam de ser elegantes. Litha usava um vestido verde muito bonito e sandálias. Até Mina, que costumava optar por um estilo mais esporte, usava uma saia em tom laranja, sapatos de salto e uma camisa amarelo claro. Mas logo Serena abanou a cabeça, rindo de si mesma, por estar estranhando aquilo, sendo que ela também havia se apresentado com um traje parecido aos das amigas quando esteve no escritório do advogado, horas mais cedo. Naturalmente, nenhuma delas poderiam se vestir como adolescentes para sempre.

– O que foi, Serena? - perguntou Rei.

– Nada... É que vocês estão tão elegantes e eu aqui de short e camiseta.

– Ah, me desculpe, Serena - disse Litha, como quem tivesse cometido o maior dos sacrilégios. – É que a Mina chamou e eu vim da confeitaria direto pra cá.

– Eu também - disse Rei.

Serena gesticulou com as mãos freneticamente, querendo desfazer o mal entendido.

– Não, meninas, não tem problema - disse ela. – Eu que peço desculpas por estar atrapalhando a rotina de vocês.

– Nada a ver, Serena - adiantou-se Mina. – Não é incômodo nenhum e nós queremos estar com você.

As outras três assentiram, demonstrando que Mina falava por todas elas.

Emocionada, Serena falou:

– Vocês são umas fofas!

Passado algum tempo o clima ficou descontraído, apesar do notório desânimo de Serena. As cinco conversaram bastante e quando o bolo e a torta já estavam no fim, a própria Serena quis entrar no assunto do caso Chiba. Depois que ela relatou tudo, Mina, Rei, Ami e Litha ficaram surpresas com a complexidade do caso e naturalmente inconformadas com a situação.

– Mas será que não tem mesmo uma alternativa, Serena? - perguntou Mina.

– O senhor Nakagawa acredita que sim. Mas eu não imagino o que ainda pode ser feito. Se processar a transportadora não tem jeito, o que sobra?

Um pesado silêncio reinou na sala, até que Ami tomou a palavra:

– Mas eu soube de um caso de um cara que sofreu um acidente de carro e que recebeu uma indenização milionária da Toyota, porque foi um problema na injeção eletrônica do carro.

– O carro? - retrucou Serena. – Hum... Nisso eu e o Seiya não pensamos. Ami, essa é uma ótima ideia!

Ami sorriu contente à amiga.

– Serena, como é esse tal de Seiya? - perguntou Rei. – Pelo que eu entendi, ele te ajudou bastante.

– Ajudou sim. Ele é muito esforçado. Com certeza, vai ser um ótimo advogado depois que se formar.

– Você também, Serena! - ajuntou Mina.

– Eu? - retrucou Serena e deu um riso amargo. – Pra mim, teria bastado ser a esposa do Darien.

– Não se menospreze, Serena - advertiu Ami. – Você provou que tem muito potencial conseguindo entrar nessa faculdade, e agora na preparação desse recurso.

Apesar de assentir, Serena acabou abaixando a cabeça.

– Desculpem... Tem horas que eu fico meio boba assim. Mais do que nunca eu preciso abraçar essa carreira, os pais do Darien precisam de mim. Por eles agora e no futuro por todos que precisarem, eu quero lutar pela justiça.

As quatro sorriram a ela.

– O Seiya também diz a mesma coisa - comentou Serena. – Nesse ponto, a gente é bem parecido.

– Como é mesmo o sobrenome desse rapaz? - perguntou Litha.

– O sobrenome dele é Kou - Serena respondeu.

– Que estranho... Seiya Kou também é o nome de um cantor de música pop que se apresenta num barzinho aqui perto. Ele faz parte de uma banda chamada Three Lights. O Ozora me levou para assistir um show deles no mês passado. E eu achei o máximo!

– O que exatamente? Ele ter levado você a um lugar legal ou o show? - perguntou Rei, com uma nota de inveja na voz.

– Ah, as duas coisas! - Litha respondeu com um largo sorriso.

– Seja como for, você deve estar fazendo alguma confusão, Litha - replicou Rei.

– Não, Rei, ela não está, não - interpôs Serena. – O Seiya faz parte mesmo de uma banda chamada Three Lights, os outros dois integrantes são irmãos dele.

– Está informada, hein, Serena? - comentou Mina. – Gostei de ver!

Mina ia completar o parecer de Serena, mas Ami falou primeiro:

– Espera, gente. Eu também estou achando esse sobrenome familiar. Como os outros dois se chamam? Você sabe, Serena?

– Ih, será que eu lembro? Eu acho que o mais velho chama Yaten e o mais novo chama Taiki. Ou será que é o contrário? O que gravei bem e não tenho dúvidas é que eles são gêmeos. Todos diferentes, mas gêmeos.

– Que legal! - exclamou Litha. – Disso eu não sabia.

– Você disse que um deles se chama Taiki? - entrecortou Ami, com um ar incrédulo.

– Disse - confirmou Serena.

– Quer dizer então que Taiki Kou faz parte de uma banda? - indagou Ami. – Não, eu não acredito!

– Mas é isso mesmo! - confirmou Mina.

– Você conhece o cara, Ami? - perguntou Rei.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Ami enrubesceu.

– Eu conheço, mas não muito. Ele é bem reservado. Ele também estuda lá na Universidade de Tóquio e faz Engenharia. Quando eu fiz aquela prova, para saber se eu podia começar no segundo ano, o professor que aplicou a prova comentou comigo que outro calouro também tinha feito uma prova similar e que o nome dele era Taiki Kou. Por causa disso, eu acabei conhecendo ele. Nós dois somos os únicos alunos de 19 anos que estão no segundo ano.

– Tinha que ser a crânio da turma - Serena comentou, olhando na direção de Mina.

– Estudar tanto tinha que trazer alguma vantagem pra ela - a loira retrucou.

– Mas você ficou toda vermelha quando falou dele, Ami - comentou Litha. – Por quê? Ele é gatinho?

Ami abaixou a cabeça para esconder o tanto que estava corada.

– Ele é sim, Litha! - Mina respondeu por ela. – Os três são. Eles eram os caras mais cobiçados da Universidade de Osaka! Eles vieram pra cá porque daqui de Tóquio é mais fácil conseguir voo para a Europa. Já que os pais deles estão morando na Europa, no Reino Unido.

– Mas como você sempre descobre tudo sobre todos, Mina? - abismou-se Rei. – Acho que está no curso errado. Você devia estudar para ser detetive ou dona de revista de fofoca.

– Até gostei da segunda opção! - retrucou Mina e deu risada. – Mas é claro que estou no curso certo. Eu vou cuidar de processos criminais. Vou ser o terror dos bandidos. Mas voltando aos trigêmeos trilindos! Dois deles, o Yaten e o Seiya, também estão estudando na Keio, que nem eu e a Serena. E o mais velho, que é o Taiki, está na Universidade de Tóquio que nem a Ami. Eles mal chegaram na cidade e já estão ficando super famosos! E isso de eles serem músicos nas horas vagas faz deles ainda mais cobiçados!

Serena deu risada do jeito animado de Mina e do modo admirado com que as outras três a escutavam, então comentou:

– Como sempre vocês ficam empolgadas quando o assunto é rapazes bonitos. Vamos ver... A Litha já está namorando com o Ozora e a Ami parece que gostou do tal do Taiki. Ainda sobra o Seiya e o Yaten, um pra cada, Mina e Rei.

– Acorda, Serena! - retrucou Mina. – O Seiya já está caidinho por você! Não tem pra ninguém!

Desconcertada, Serena arregalou os olhos e a lembrança do momento em que Seiya a abraçou retornou vívida a sua memória.

– Quanto a você, Rei - prosseguiu Mina. – Você tem que parar de frescura e aceitar logo namorar com o Nicholas já que ele te ama desde os tempos do ginásio.

– Cala boca, Mina! - esbravejou a morena.

Sem se abalar, Mina continuou:

– Não calo, não. Vê se ajeita e deixa o gatinho do Yaten pra mim que ele é o meu tipo!

Serena se colocou de pé de repente, o que fez as quatro voltarem seus olhares interrogativos a ela.

– Sabem do que eu lembrei? - disse ela num tom nervoso. – Que tem mousse de limão na geladeira. Esperem aqui que eu vou buscar! - ela se explicou e saiu da sala a passos rápidos.

Sozinha na cozinha, Serena se encostou na geladeira e refletiu sobre o comentário de Mina, de Seiya estar interessado nela.

– Nisso a Mina tem que estar errada. Ele não pode estar gostando de mim. A gente mal se conhece. E eu... Eu não quero mais saber de ninguém. Eu nunca iria trair o Darien. Nunca.

Subitamente, ela ouviu alguém chamar por ela.

– Serena?

– Ah, é você, Rei? Eu já estou indo.

– Tudo bem com você? Você saiu correndo de repente e está um pouco pálida.

– Deve ser impressão sua, estou ótima. Já que está aqui, pode me ajudar?

Rei encarou a amiga com um ar desconfiado, mas assentiu.

As duas então voltaram para sala, onde continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que o pai e o irmão de Serena chegaram e pouco depois o quarteto se foi.

Mais tarde sozinha em seu quarto, Serena demorou a pegar no sono, pensando em muitas coisas, porém sem conseguir firmar o pensamento em nenhuma delas. Sentia-se confusa. Confusa e apreensiva, incerta quanto ao futuro e muito preocupada com os pais de Darien. Em virtude de tantas inquietações, teve um sono inquieto a noite inteira.

* * *

><p>Seiya abriu os olhos num susto e logo se sentou na cama.<p>

– Mas que sonho foi esse?

Apertou a têmpora e raciocinou um instante e logo começou a se indagar num tom bem baixo:

– Que lugar era aquele? Será que eu conheço? Parecia uma via expressa. Será que é o lugar onde aconteceu o acidente? Não, impossível. Eu provavelmente nunca passei por lá. Acho que ler aquele laudo me deixou meio impressionado.

Depois de um forte suspiro, ele esticou o corpo no colchão e continuou falando sozinho:

– É, deve ter sido por causa do laudo. Foi alguma coisa que eu li lá com certeza. Ou então meu sétimo sentido está tentando me dizer alguma coisa - chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa. – Sétimo não, sexto. Sétimo sentido é coisa do Seiya daquele mangá famoso. Deixa eu pensar um pouco: O que tem em uma pista expressa que não tem nas vias comuns?

Inquieto, ele se colocou de pé e ficou a andar pelo quarto mergulhado em penumbra. Então sentou-se à escrivaninha, acendeu a pequena luminária adjunta ao móvel e abriu a pasta do processo Chiba.

– Em pista expressa não tem farol, mas tem bem mais radares - ao dizer isso ele deu um sobressalto. – Espera, espera, espera... Tem uma parte aqui que fala sobre informações de radares. Eu li isso. Eu sei que li.

Ele passou a folhear as páginas rapidamente e, ao encontrar um certo trecho, leu-o em voz alta:

– "_De acordo com o registro do radar número 8196, o caminhão cruzou o marco miliário 37, em velocidade compatível com a via, às 20 horas e 14 minutos_." OK. E os dados relacionados ao Darien, onde estão? - ele virou algumas páginas e então disse: – Achei! "_O mesmo radar registra a passagem do automóvel da vítima às 20 horas e 12 minutos._..". Ah, mas isso não ajuda em nada. É só mais uma prova de que o motorista não estava correndo.

Largando a pasta aberta sobre a escrivaninha, Seiya apagou a luz e voltou para a cama.

– Não sei por que estou tão cismado com isso. De que adianta saber a hora exata em que eles passaram por esse radar?

Num ímpeto, ele se sentou na cama outra vez.

– Não, espera aí, estou lembrando agora daquelas odiosas aulas de Física. Como é que era mesmo? Sabendo o tempo e o espaço a gente descobre a velocidade. É isso! - ele se animou. – Ah, mas e daí, gênio? A velocidade a gente já sabe. É justamente isso que está livrando a cara do motorista.

Desanimado, Seiya voltou a deitar e deixou o braço em cima dos olhos fechados.

– Eu ainda vou ficar paranoico com esse caso.

Ele silenciou por algum tempo e já estava quase pegando no sono de novo quando meio inconscientemente começou a lembrar de um filme que tinha assistido há algum tempo, no qual o advogado de defesa de um réu acusado injustamente usava as provas da própria promotoria para provar a inocência de seu cliente.

– Lembrar desse filme não adianta nada - ele resmungou a si mesmo, sonolento. – Nem é a mesma situação. Eu vou fazer um monte de contas pra que? Pra chegar no mesmo resultado que já está no laudo?

Subitamente, ele arregalou os olhos claros e prendeu o ar, então se indagou:

– Mas e se der diferente?

Despertando novamente, Seiya se levantou, voltou à escrivaninha, tornou a ascender a luminária e abriu novamente a pasta do processo.

– Por isso lembrei desse filme! O caso é diferente, mas a estratégia de validar a verdade se aplica perfeitamente. Se as contas não baterem com o que está relatado no processo, teremos uma inconsistência, uma contradição. Claro! Eu já tinha pensado nisso naquela hora que estávamos falando do tacógrafo. Mas depois, o celular do senhor Nakagawa tocou e eu acabei esquecendo.

Animado, Seiya vasculhou os papéis, anotando tudo que julgava necessário para começar a calcular. Fez as anotações numa folha de papel, em horríveis garranchos. Estava até arfando quando terminou e então disse:

– E como é que faz isso mesmo?

A animação esfriou. Ele não tinha a menor ideia. Pensou em ligar o notebook e procurar algum site na web, mas desistiu.

– Ah, pra que quebrar a cabeça? Melhor falar com quem entende!

Com a folha de papel na mão, ele saiu feito um tiro do quarto, em busca do irmão mais velho, mas não chegou a dar dois passos no corredor escuro e trombou com um móvel.

– Ai, meu pé. Que droga! Mas por que tá tão escuro aqui?

Seiya ainda se condoia pela batida, quando bem a seu lado uma porta se escancarou e um mal humorado Yaten respondeu:

– Deve ser porque são duas da madrugada!

Saindo do estado de susto que a repentina aparição do irmão lhe causou, Seiya retrucou:

– Credo! E o que você está fazendo acordado uma hora dessas, assombração?

– Engraçadinho. Eu acordei com você destruindo a casa, seu ogro!

Seiya coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

– Foi mal, Yaten. Achei que fosse mais cedo.

A resposta de Yaten foi entrar no próprio quarto e fechar a porta com um baque.

Seiya ainda ficou uns instantes no corredor, mas logo voltou para seu quarto.

– Tudo bem, amanhã eu falo com o Taiki. Ele não vai precisar nem de um minuto pra resolver isso.

Bem mais animado, Seiya conseguiu descansar pelo resto daquela noite e embora tenha demorado para voltar a pegar no sono, quando finalmente adormeceu, desfrutou de um merecido descanso até o raiar do dia.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

><p><em>Esse capítulo voltou um pouco no tempo, para mostrar como foi a tarde da Serena depois que Seiya deixou ela em casa. Minhas fics costumam seguir uma cronologia linear, sem muitas idas e vindas no tempo, mas dessa vez teria sido estranho a Serena só contar às amigas no dia seguinte como foi a reunião com o advogado.<em>

_Assim como a ratinha Nezu Chuuko, a Nyanko também é uma das Sailors Animamate, a Sailor Tin Nyanko. Ela é uma das últimas aparece traíra do grupo. Ela é malvadinha, mas eu gosto muito dela. Depois me digam o que vocês acharam do momento Tom & Jerry dela com a Nezu nesse capítulo._

_Dessa vez, não demorou tanto não é? Daqui pra frente não tem mais tanta coisa técnica e assim fica mais fácil. Não quero fazer dessa uma longfic, espero encerrá-la com menos de dez capítulos, por isso não estranhem se não der para dar muito espaço para as outras Sailors, pois a fic é mais voltada para a Serena e o Seiya mesmo. Mas claro que sempre que der, tentarei fazer as meninas participarem, como aconteceu nesse capítulo._

_Para terminar, agradeço muito todo mundo que comentou, fiquei muito contente. Foi uma doce surpresa praticamente todos os leitores que já passaram aqui terem comentado o capítulo 4. Muito obrigada mesmo gente! O próximo não deve demorar muito, ao menos eu vou tentar postar daqui uns 20 ou 30 dias._

_Então é isso aí! Abração a todos e fiquem na paz!_

_16-08-2014._

_(Editado em 06-02-2015)_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e todos seus personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

><p><strong>E eu não posso substituí-lo?<strong>

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 6**

Impressionado, Seiya observava Taiki fazendo uma série de cálculos em um caderno de folhas quadriculadas.

– Você tem certeza que anotou esses valores direito, Seiya?

– Claro que sim!

– Pois então não bate. Já calculei três vezes. Algum valor tem que estar errado.

– Eu sabia! Não vai bater mesmo, Taiki, por uma razão muito simples: o motorista estava acima de 70 km/h!

– É... Só pode ser isso. Você tinha razão em suspeitar. Se ele estivesse mesmo a 70 km/h, substituindo esses valores nas fórmulas, vemos que ele teria que estar atrás do carro do tal do Darien. Bem atrás, de um modo que a batida não teria acontecido. Nada impediria de ter acontecido com outro carro ou outro caminhão... - dizia Taiki, mas Seiya o interrompeu.

– Não! O que poderia ter sido não importa, só o que aconteceu. É o motorista desse caminhão que está sendo julgado. E se ele estava correndo, então estava sendo imprudente. E se estava sendo imprudente, tem culpa e isso muda tudo.

Taiki assentiu com um gesto e em seguida Seiya questionou:

– Se você fizer o processo inverso agora, dá pra saber a que velocidade ele de fato estava?

– Na verdade foi a velocidade que calculei, dos dois veículos, usando a equação horária da velocidade em função do tempo, já que temos todos os dados: o ponto da colisão, o horário, a aceleração.

– Que seja! Mas então quanto deu a velocidade do caminhão?

– Quase 90 km/h.

– Tá vendo? E o sem vergonha jurou de pé junto que não estava correndo. Como tem gente que consegue mentir assim? Ah, a Serena vai ficar tão contente de saber disso. Quer dizer, de saber que vamos poder recorrer.

– Você vai precisar apresentar esses cálculos na contestação, certo?

– Com toda certeza.

– Então não vai poder levar rascunhado desse jeito, ainda mais com essa sua letra feia.

– Minha letra não é feia! Ficou assim porque eu anotei na pressa hoje de madrugada.

– Mas mesmo que você passe a limpo não vai ficar legal. Deixa comigo, vou preparar uma ficha de cálculos, usando um software de Física. Acho que consigo bolar uma simulaçãozinha também e uns gráficos.

– Sério?

– Sim, com o software é fácil.

– Cara, eu nem sei como agradecer. Isso vai ser o máximo!

– Nem tem que agradecer. Numa situação como essa é bom poder ajudar.

– Beleza! Vou ligar pra Serena agora mesmo.

– Ei, vai com calma. Não são nem oito da manhã. Ela ainda deve estar dormindo.

– Ah, é mesmo!

Ansioso, Seiya colocou-se em pé, um pouco depois ele disse:

– Já sei o que posso fazer enquanto isso. Vou mandar um e-mail para o senhor Nakagawa. Ele precisa saber desse absurdo!

* * *

><p>Quando a senhora Ikuko abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha, certa de que a encontraria estirada na cama, dormindo feito uma pedra e a costumeira baderna ao redor - razão pela qual ela trazia consigo um aspirador de pó -, ela ficou boquiaberta com o que encontrou. O quarto estava mais ou menos arrumado, a janela, aberta e Serena, sentada à escrivaninha, muito concentrada na tela de seu notebook. Luna, a gatinha preta, estava deitada no chão, perto do móvel, e com os olhinhos fechados.<p>

– Serena? Já está acordada? Por que não desceu pra tomar café?

– Ah, bom dia, mamãe. Estou tão concentrada com uma pesquisa que nem senti fome.

– Pesquisa? Pra faculdade? - perguntou Ikuko, vendo a gata se erguer e se alongar, para depois de um longo miado, aproveitar a porta aberta do quarto para sair dali.

– Mais ou menos. Ontem, a Ami me deu uma ideia muito boa para o processo do Darien.

Ikuko sentou-se na cama, interessada.

– Mas você não disse que tinha desistido do caso?

– Daquele contra a transportadora dona do caminhão, sim. Mas o que estou pesquisando é a possibilidade de um novo processo. Fiquei tão animada que acabei acordando muito cedo!

– É, dá pra ver que está animada. Mas que tal uma pausa pra comer? Anda, vai lá tomar seu café enquanto eu arrumo esse quarto.

– Mas eu já arrumei!

– Arrumou do seu jeito, né filha?

Serena ficou encarando a mãe por algum tempo, então entreabriu os lábios como quem ia retrucar, mas logo soube que seria inútil. Sua mãe era uma perfeccionista nos quesitos arrumação e limpeza. Serena não chegava a estar no extremo oposto, e embora apreciasse o quanto tudo na casa estivesse sempre tão organizado e limpo, sabia bem o quão pouco contribuía para esse estado de coisas. Assim, depois de fechar a tampa do notebook, Serena se levantou e logo saiu do quarto.

* * *

><p>Passava das dez da manhã quando Yaten adentrou o quarto de Seiya como um tornado.<p>

– Escuta, qual é o seu problema? Você falou que descia em 15 minutos e já passou quase uma hora! Desliga esse celular! Agora!

– Só um minuto, senhor Nakagawa. Yaten, dá um tempo! Estou tratando de um assunto importante aqui.

– Já chega! Desliga logo!

– Senhor Nakagawa, você entendeu a ideia, né? A papelada do processo ficou comigo, mas vou deixar tudo aí com o senhor no fim da tarde. E assim que eu puder volto a ligar.

Após ouvir a concordância do advogado, Seiya largou o celular na cama e se dirigiu ao irmão mais novo:

– Cara, você é um mala! Eu já ia desligar.

– Na boa, Seiya, eu entendi que esse caso é importante, mas você não pode parar sua vida só por causa disso! Ontem, você não foi no ensaio. Hoje, é dia de aula de francês da Kakyuu, mas ela decidiu faltar só pra poder repassar com a gente o que devíamos ter ensaiado ontem. Você podia ter um pouco de consideração e não chegar atrasado.

– Eu sei! Já tô indo. Me dá um minuto que vou me trocar.

– Tá, vai em frente. Vou esperar aqui.

Em cerca de cinco minutos os trigêmeos deixaram sua casa, rumo ao novo estúdio onde passaram a fazer seus ensaios musicais e se reunir com sua dedicada e competente empresária, Kakyuu Kinmoku. A grande paixão de Yaten.

Kakyuu também tinha talento para música, mas, diferente dos três irmãos, não era nada extrovertida, pelo contrário, odiava se apresentar em público, chegava a sentir pânico disso e surtos de tremedeira. Mas desde que ela fizera um dueto com Seiya, quando foram contratados para um show na mansão de um político, Yaten vinha constantemente insistindo para que ela entrasse na banda. Taiki brincava dizendo que, se ela aceitasse, teriam que mudar o nome da banda de Three Lights para Four Lights. A despeito da insistência de Yaten, Kakyuu recusou a ideia, dizendo que a satisfação de poder ver, da plateia ou dos bastidores, os três cantando era um prazer do qual não queria abrir mão. Sentia-se realizada com o posto de empresária, no qual vinha fazendo um bom trabalho, conseguindo sempre lucrativos contratos.

Depois que todos eles chegaram ao estúdio, o ensaio transcorreu corriqueiramente bem e o bom desempenho de Seiya abrandou as cobranças do exigente Yaten. Mas apesar de toda sua dedicação corporal ao ensaio, a mente de Seiya estava longe. Ele só conseguia pensar em Serena, tentando imaginar qual seria a reação dela com sua descoberta.

Enquanto fazia uma pausa e tomava um refrigerante, um tanto afastado dos demais, sentado próximo à mesa de som, Seiya pensava consigo: "Ontem deu tudo errado. Ela ficou triste e chorou tanto. Mas hoje eu vou fazer ela sorrir.".

* * *

><p>Serena chegou cedo à Universidade Keio e ficou próxima à grande entrada principal, esperando por Seiya. Estava ansiosa para contar as novas a ele. Ela exibia um semblante animado e um leve riso nos lábios, quando algo que acontecia perto de onde ela se posicionara chamou sua atenção. Um jovem caminhando na direção de uma garota que também estava esperando ali. Depois que o jovem se aproximou da garota, ele estendeu a mão a ela e logo os dois adentraram o campus, de mãos dadas.<p>

Passados alguns instantes, Serena se sentiu alarmada. Não queria ser confundida com alguém que estivesse ali esperando o namorado. Ela teve um ímpeto de sair dali, porém antes que desse um passo, avistou uma motocicleta vermelha e não precisou observar muito para perceber que era a de Seiya.

Ficou nervosa e paralisada, sem saber o que fazer, apenas observando enquanto ele estacionava a moto, a uma meia distância. Reparou que ele estava vestindo jeans e jaqueta e assim que ele tirou o capacete, já percebeu sua presença ali, pois lhe acenou e abriu um sorriso enorme. O gesto deixou Serena muito desconcertada e a fez se lembrar do comentário de Mina, de que Seiya estava interessado nela.

Aproximando-se rápido, ele falou:

– Serena! Que bom que você chegou cedo hoje também!

– Oi, Seiya... - ela retrucou sem graça, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

Seiya não pareceu notar a vermelhidão que esquentava a face dela, mas em outro detalhe ele reparou.

– Uau, que penteado diferente!

Serena corou ainda mais.

– O seu cabelo é grande mesmo, hein! Pra você conseguir fazer esses, esses... - ele hesitou, procurando a palavra certa, então Serena completou por ele:

– Coques.

– Isso! Mesmo fazendo esses coques ainda sobra tanto? E como você faz para que fiquem com esse formato de odango?

– Odango? Quer dizer bombons? Não! Não são bombons, são coques!

– Eu entendi, mas pra mim lembra bombom! Tá aí, bombom. Daria um apelido legal, não acha?

– Eu não acho, não! Ainda mais se você estiver pensando em dar esse apelido pra mim! - esbravejou ela e se curvou para deixar os pesados livros que trazia consigo no chão, depois se ergueu e levou ambas as mãos ao alto da cabeça, na intenção de desmanchar o penteado, mas Seiya não deixou.

Movendo-se depressa, ele segurou as mãos dela e disse:

– Não, não. Não desmancha. Está bonito, é sério. Bonito e exótico.

O contato deixou Serena aflita. Toda a situação estava sendo um turbilhão emocional. E por que Seiya teve que cismar em querer lhe dar um apelido, do mesmo jeito que Darien costumava fazer? Fuzilando o colega com um olhar reprovador, ela conseguiu enfim que ele se afastasse um pouco.

– Não desmancha - ele pediu uma última vez.

– Tá bom! - ela retrucou mal-humorada.

Logo que ela e Darien se conheceram, ele lhe dera um apelido desaforado de Cabecinha de Vento, visto que a história deles não fora um caso de amor à primeira vista e sim de implicância à primeira vista, da parte dele, mas conforme a relação passou da implicância a um namoro, Darien começou a chamá-la de Pequena Serena.

– Ah, é! Eu tenho uma ótima notícia, Serena! Encontrei um erro no laudo pericial! Vamos poder entrar com o recurso! - ele declarou animado.

Serena pestanejou e precisou de alguns instantes para processar a informação. Romance, apelidos e constrangimento sumiram de sua cabeça e ela se lembrou do porque de estar ali, esperando por ele.

– Um erro no laudo? Mas como assim, Seiya?

– O motorista do caminhão estava acima da velocidade permitida e eu tenho como provar isso, usando o próprio laudo.

– Mas do que raios você está falando?

– Vamos entrar que eu te explico - disse ele e se abaixou no chão para pegar os livros que ela tinha largado ali.

– Não, não precisa se incomodar com isso. Eu levo! - reclamou ela.

– Não é incômodo nenhum. Que tal a gente ficar lá na nossa sala dessa vez? A praça de alimentação é muito barulhenta, ainda mais esse horário que deve estar cheio de gente lá. E na biblioteca se a gente fala muito alto ficam olhando feio pra gente.

Ajeitando a bolsa na frente do corpo, Serena assentiu. Seiya então começou a andar e ela logo o seguiu.

Ao adentrarem o campus, o receio de que pudessem estar sendo confundidos com um casal pelos outros estudantes ainda incomodava Serena, mas ela tentou tranquilizar a si mesma de que não havia nada de errado em estar com Seiya. Estivesse ele interessado nela ou não, o que vinha entrelaçando seus destinos nada tinha a ver com questões sentimentais e sim com os tramites judiciais do caso Chiba. Era isso que os unia e nada mais. Ao menos, era assim que Serena enxergava as coisas.

* * *

><p>Após terminar uma prece silenciosa, um homem, de rosto marcado por severas linhas de expressão, depositou um arranjo de flores em um dos túmulos, na lápide do qual se lia o nome Darien Chiba.<p>

– Não se atormente desse jeito, Saitou. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você não teve culpa? - advertiu em tom brando uma mulher, postada ao lado daquele homem. A esposa dele.

Passados alguns instantes, o casal se afastou do túmulo, tomando seu caminho de volta. Caminhando vagarosamente, lado a lado, os dois seguiam em direção à saída do cemitério.

– Posso não ter tido culpa - começou Saitou –, mas foi o caminhão que eu estava dirigindo que acabou com a vida daquele rapaz, Megumi. E esse é um tormento que vou carregar comigo pelo resto da vida.

– Eu sei, mas você só estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Alheio ao comentário, Saitou passou a uma pesarosa lamentação:

– Ele estava noivo. Ia casar logo. A noiva dele estava na audiência, uma garota bonita, gentil, uma menina muito nova pra ter os sonhos destruídos desse jeito. Isso sem falar dos pais... Eles não têm outros filhos e agora nunca terão um neto.

– Por favor, Saitou, a situação já é pesada o bastante sem que você fique dizendo essas coisas. Precisa tentar superar. Foi um acidente. O tipo de coisa que acontece toda hora, ainda mais numa cidade grande como essa. Até andando na rua uma pessoa pode morrer.

– Eu sei, Megumi, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir mal com tudo isso. E também não paro de pensar naquilo que a doutora Chuuko explicou, de que como eu fui inocentado, os pais dele não vão receber nem mesmo uma indenização da empresa.

– Pois pra mim foi só por isso que você não foi mandado embora.

– É, deve ter sido isso mesmo. Por muito menos eles costumam mandar gente embora lá.

– Já pensou nisso? O que ia ser da gente se você perdesse o emprego? Como eu ia conseguir sustentar, sozinha, quatro bocas com o salário de fome que ganho lá na fábrica?

– Não sei. Mas, mesmo assim, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa pelos pais dele. Retribuir a perda de alguma forma.

– Ah, por favor, seja realista, nós não somos ricos. O que temos mal dá pra gente. Anda logo, eu não gosto de deixar as crianças com aquela adolescente, ela é irresponsável demais. E da próxima vez que você quiser vir aqui, eu prefiro que venha sozinho.

– Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>Conforme Seiya e Serena caminhavam, rumo a sua sala de aula, ele percebeu que sua pequena discussão sobre o penteado exótico dela, a deixara carrancuda, mas ele sabia que aquilo logo iria passar, principalmente depois que ele contasse a ela a boa notícia.<p>

Ao chegarem à sala, num gesto educado, Seiya abriu a porta para ela e quando ela passou por ele, ele pôde dar uma boa olhada naquele penteado, que consistia de dois coques avantajados e misteriosamente redondos, um de cada lado da cabeça, e por baixo de cada um deles ainda descia uma mecha larga e incrivelmente comprida. Seiya chegou a perceber a pontinha de um grampo de cabelo, mas só isso não bastava para desvendar o segredo arranjo.

Enquanto Serena caminhava para a carteira que normalmente ocupava, ao fundo da sala, ele seguiu atrás dela e acabou reparando em seu visual, que naquela noite parecia mais descontraído. Saia jeans, camisa sem mangas, sapatilhas e a bolsa atravessada no corpo. Além do visual, ele também sentiu que aura dela como um todo estava mais descontraída e isso o deixou contente.

Assim que eles se acomodaram, Seiya já ia começar a falar sobre sua descoberta, mas Serena acabou se adiantando e tomando à palavra.

– Seja lá o que você tenha encontrado de errado no laudo, Seiya, antes deixa eu te dizer que também tive uma ideia! Na verdade, foi graças a uma amiga minha, que esteve lá em casa ontem e comentou comigo sobre um caso de um acidente com morte que a família processou a montadora do carro, alegando um defeito no sistema de injeção eletrônica.

– A montadora do carro? Caramba! Tá aí uma coisa que a gente não pensou!

– Pois é! Ontem mesmo eu comecei a pesquisar para saber que caso tinha sido esse. De cara, descobri que a coisa não foi tão simples assim. Na primeira instância, o pedido de indenização foi negado e julgado improcedente. Mas a família não desistiu, foram atrás de outra advogada e acabaram ganhando a causa!

– Sério mesmo?

Serena assentiu vigorosamente.

– Eu cheguei a ler parte do processo. Essa outra advogada que eles contrataram foi incrível! Ela levou vídeos, ensaios, exemplos de casos parecidos. Enfim, ela conseguiu demonstrar por A mais B que o sistema de injeção eletrônica do carro não era confiável. Foi coisa de filme! O nome dessa advogada é Setsuna Meiou.

– Setsuna Meiou? Ah, eu sei quem é! A foto dela saiu nos jornais depois que ela assumiu e venceu um caso polêmico. Vai ver foi esse mesmo. Eu não conheço ela pessoalmente, mas sei que o senhor Nakagawa conhece.

– Então quem sabe o senhor Nakagawa também não saiba desse caso?

Seiya assentiu e ficou pensativo, avaliando as possibilidades.

– O carro... Esse é um tipo de ação que podemos levar adiante independente do resultado do processo criminal.

– Exatamente! E é por isso que estou tão animada! O carro do Darien era novo, ele tinha comprado há pouco tempo. E a fabricante é a milionária Subaru! Se conseguirmos expor um defeitinho que seja no carro, eles vão ter que indenizar. E francamente, Seiya, eu não engulo essa de que o meu Darien perdeu o controle da direção. Ele era muito bom dirigindo. Aprendeu quando ainda era adolescente!

Seiya assentiu e foi impossível para ele não reparar no quanto ela era carinhosa quando falava do falecido e também não conseguiu não se incomodar com o fato.

– Você trouxe o processo? - ela questionou. – Eu quero ver o que o laudo diz sobre o carro do Darien.

– Não, eu deixei toda a papelada com o senhor Nakagawa agora pouco.

– Mas por quê? Ele pediu?

– Não, mas assim que achei o erro no laudo, eu já quis deixar a papelada com ele, para ele já ir estudando se minha ideia tem fundamento. Inclusive acabei de receber uma mensagem dele confirmando que sim.

– Mas que história é essa de erro, Seiya?

– É isso mesmo, Serena. Tem uma contradição no laudo pericial. E é gritante! Do tipo que se cair na mídia pode até virar um escândalo.

– Mas como assim?

– Ontem, eu também tive uma ideia, quando lembrei de um filme que assisti um tempo atrás. Pensei de usar a mesma estratégia desse filme com os dados do laudo, uma estratégia de validar a verdade. Já ouviu falar disso? Em Matemática chamam de tirar a prova real.

– Tirar a prova real? Acho que já ouvi sim, mas se tem a ver com Matemática, eu não manjo nada. Os números e eu não nos damos bem!

Seiya riu.

– Digo o mesmo. Mas não precisamos ir tão a fundo, basta entender a lógica da coisa. Eu fiz o seguinte: usei as provas que estão a favor do motorista em nosso favor. O laudo diz que o tacógrafo do caminhão marcava uma velocidade de 70 km/h no momento da batida. Eu tentei encontrar essa velocidade matematicamente. Sabe calculando? Usando aquelas fórmulas da Cinemática. Para não ter contradição, os dois resultados deveriam bater. Mas aí é que está, Serena, não bateu!

A jovem arregalou os olhos azuis em sinal de espanto.

– Tudo bem, eu não sou bom em Cinemática, mas meu irmão Taiki é fera! Ele me ajudou com as contas. Ele está estudando Engenharia na Universidade de Tóquio e entrou direto no segundo ano de tão crânio que é!

– O Taiki, né? Eu fiquei sabendo dessa história, de ele ter começado no segundo ano. A minha amiga que me falou sobre esse processo do carro também estuda nessa mesma universidade que o seu irmão. E ela também está no segundo ano, só que no curso de Medicina.

– Ah, é? E qual é o nome dela?

– Ami Mizuno.

– O quê? - ele exclamou surpreso. – Você é amiga da Ami Mizuno?

– Você conhece a Ami?

– Pessoalmente não, mas meu irmão costuma falar dela.

– Sério? E o que exatamente ele fala sobre a Ami?

– Ah, que ela é muito inteligente...

– Mas isso todo mundo sabe! Ela é um fenômeno desde a época do colegial. A foto dela vivia saindo nos jornais. E o que mais?

Seiya gostou de ver Serena repentinamente tão empolgada com aquele assunto.

– Ah, pelo que entendi, eles não se esbarram muito, acho que por causa dos cursos diferentes, mas ele comentou uma vez que achou ela bem bonita e que ela parece ser uma pessoa agradável.

– Hum, ela vai gostar de saber disso! Tá, mas a gente está perdendo o foco. Continua o que você estava falando sobre a contradição.

– Ah, é! Então, o Taiki me ajudou e até se dispôs a fazer essas contas em um software de simulação para que a gente possa anexar no processo depois. Vai ficar super profissional, você vai ver.

Serena assentiu e não fez comentários, sem querer interromper o discurso dele.

– Nós usamos os dados do laudo para calcular a velocidade tanto do carro do Darien como a do caminhão. A velocidade do carro bateu direitinho, mas a do caminhão, não. Descobrimos que o motorista não podia estar a 70 km/h. Porque partindo da passagem dele por um radar, que registrou o horário, rodando a 70 por hora, ele não teria chegado ao local da batida no momento da batida, entende? Ele teria que estar mais atrás.

Serena levou a mão aos lábios e empalideceu na mesma hora. Sem se dar conta do estado de choque dela, Seiya continuou:

– Pensando em tempo, a diferença é pequena, pouco mais de um minuto. Mas não podemos esquecer que em uma pista expressa, onde os carros rodam a 90 por hora, um minuto pode significar uma distância de quase um quilômetro.

– O que? - ela exclamou alto. – Deu um quilômetro de diferença?

– Deu! Cadê? - ele começou a revirar o interior de sua mochila. – Eu fiquei com o rascunho do meu irmão... Achei! Quer dar uma olhada?

Serena aceitou as folhas, mas não deu muita atenção a elas - e mesmo que tivesse dado, provavelmente não teria compreendido muito.

– Mas, Seiya, se o que você está dizendo é verdade, então o motorista do caminhão teve sim participação no acidente! Não foi culpa só do Darien.

– Exato! E com isso nós podemos entrar com recurso no Tribunal de Justiça, pedindo revisão da sentença, e depois que a sentença for corrigida, vamos poder processar a transportadora!

– Que seja! Mas será que não percebe? Era para o Darien estar vivo!

Foi a vez de Seiya ficar em estado de choque. Ele estivera tão entusiasmado com o fato daquela descoberta ser uma via para resolver o problema presente, que não parou para pensar na implicação que aquilo tinha no passado.

– Sim, você tem razão... - ele retrucou com um ar triste.

Os olhos de Serena ficaram inundados de lágrimas.

– Mas na audiência... Aquele motorista... Ah, meu Deus, então ele mentiu mesmo? Se ele estivesse fazendo o trabalho dele direito, o meu Darien podia estar vivo! - ela exclamou e logo abaixou a cabeça.

Completamente arrasado, Seiya a encarou por alguns instantes e então falou:

– Acho que eu não devia ter te contado isso assim tão de repente, né?

Serena continuou cabisbaixa e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Vê-la chorando de novo quando ele esperava fazê-la sorrir, teve o efeito de uma apunhalada nele. Depois de um forte suspiro, ele apertou uma das mãos dela, num gesto de encorajamento.

– Seja forte, Serena. Lembra do que você disse? que quer lutar pela justiça?

Enxugando os olhos, Serena chegou a assentir com a cabeça, porém não disse nada e essa apatia dela fez com que ele afastasse sua mão da dela.

Instantes depois, o sinal de início das aulas soou. Em pouco tempo, vários alunos começaram a chegar e tomar seus assentos, a algazarra e o falatório cresciam, mas Seiya não reagiu, nem sequer se moveu, continuou apenas olhando na direção de Serena, extremamente penalizado. Passados mais alguns instantes, ela se levantou de súbito e logo saiu da sala, levando consigo apenas a bolsa, deixando ali os pesados livros que ele carregara para ela.

Seiya quis ir atrás dela, talvez convencê-la a deixar que ele a levasse para casa, mesmo de moto, mas em seu íntimo ele soube que insistir naquilo apenas a deixaria mais nervosa. Por mais angustiante que fosse para ele, precisava deixá-la sozinha. Ao menos naquele momento, não havia nada melhor que ele pudesse fazer.

* * *

><p>Serena caminhou pelas ruas da movimentada e iluminada Tóquio, alheia ao trajeto e às tantas pessoas com as quais cruzava. As lágrimas não cessavam de escorrer por seu rosto atormentado e tudo que ela queria era chegar logo em casa.<p>

Quando ela finalmente atravessou o portão de sua casa e cruzou o jardim, diante da porta fechada, não conseguiu encontrar sua chave dentro da bolsa, então apertou a campainha de forma ininterrupta.

Ikuko escancarou a porta com uma expressão indignada, mas, ao se deparar com a filha em prantos, ficou assustadíssima e, no instante seguinte, Serena se agarrou a ela.

– O que aconteceu, Serena? Você foi assaltada? Está ferida?

A mulher estava a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa, quando Serena tentou se explicar, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foram algumas sentenças desarticuladas.

– O acidente... O motorista teve culpa... Não era pro Darien ter morrido...

– Filha, fica calma, por favor.

Ikuko puxou a filha para dentro e sentou-se com ela no sofá, abraçando-a junto ao corpo. Ficou alisando as madeixas loiras carinhosamente e com isso Serena enfim começou a se acalmar. Ela reunia ânimo para contar à mãe a descoberta de seu colega de sala, mas foi então que seu pai chegou ali com uma expressão preocupada e interrogativa no rosto.

Algum tempo se passou até que Serena explicasse por alto aos pais o motivo de sua crise e conseguisse convencê-los de que logo estaria melhor e que só precisava subir para seu quarto. A mãe a aconselhou a tomar um banho enquanto ela lhe prepararia um lanche. Serena agradeceu e logo se foi.

Bem mais tarde, Serena se achava estirada na cama, deitada de bruços, os olhos fortemente fechados e tentando sem sucesso dar fim ao choro. A bandeja que sua mãe trouxera, com uma porção de biscoitos e uma xícara de chá, jazia intocada sobre a penteadeira, um aroma de hortelã exalando no quarto.

Tudo estava muito silencioso quando uma lufada de vento fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e virasse bruscamente a cabeça na direção da janela. Ela prendeu o fôlego e pensou na alma de Darien. Talvez ele, aonde quer que estivesse, vendo seu desespero, tivesse dado um jeito de vir lhe fazer uma visita. Sentou-se na cama atribuladamente, fitando pelo vidro da janela o céu tão pouco estrelado devido às luzes e à poluição da cidade. Esfregou os olhos, rogando aos céus que algo acontecesse.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Nada além do vento balançando suavemente a cortina do quarto.

Desde o dia da morte de Darien, Serena ansiava por uma aparição dele, por mais breve que fosse. Um mero instante que pudesse voltar a ver o rosto dele, certamente lhe injetaria algum ânimo para continuar vivendo. Mas até então tal anseio não se concretizara e, em seu íntimo, ela não acreditava que algum dia seria.

Terrivelmente abatida, ela se levantou e foi fechar a janela. Depois, voltou a se deitar e puxou o cobertor até o queixo. Disse a si mesma que precisava dormir, que talvez dormindo pudesse se encontrar com Darien em sonhos. Sabia que não seria ele de fato, apenas um espectro formado a partir das lembranças tão vívidas que ela mantinha dele, mas mesmo um espectro era melhor do que o nada da realidade.

O tempo passava e o sono não vinha. Desamparada, prestes a ceder a um choro convulsivo outra vez, Serena se virou na cama, ficando de lado, abriu os olhos e eis que lá estava Darien, sentado no batente da janela.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de uma minúscula reação, a visão dela pretejou e no que ela piscou os olhos de susto, viu-se em uma posição totalmente diferente, com o rosto voltado para o teto e o cobertor resvalando em sua boca. Afastou o cobertor, olhou para o lado e viu que a janela estava fechada, do mesmo jeito que ela deixara, naturalmente.

Em um átimo, ela entendeu que a imagem de Darien sentado ali não passara de um sonho. Ela sonhara com a exata cena de seu quarto do jeito que estava no momento em que desejara pela aparição dele. Seu inconsciente recriara aquele instante e o preenchera com o forte anseio de sua alma. Fora tudo muito rápido, menos que alguns segundos, e assim que Serena buscou reavivar o quadro na memória, ela foi confrontada por uma certeza dolorosa.

– Foi só um sonho, mas você está bravo comigo, não é, Darien? Percebi pelo seu olhar triste... - ela falava bem baixinho. – Você está triste porque eu estou chorando e agindo como uma boba. Me desculpa, mas eu... não consigo parar.

Ela cobriu o rosto com a coberta em total desamparo. Sentia-se péssima por chorar tanto, por não conseguir cumprir a promessa que fizera a ele, e por desejar, todas as noites, tão veementemente a própria morte.

Já era muito tarde quando Serena alcançou algum sossego. Não voltara a dormir naquele meio tempo e agora sentia uma secura na garganta tão forte que precisou ir atrás de água. Quando voltou ao quarto e ascendeu a luz, ela reparou em seu notebook sobre a escrivaninha. Com o olhar fixo naquela direção, lembrou de si mesma, sentada ali, na manhã passada, contente, fazendo pesquisas. Lembrou-se do quanto ficara entusiasmada, tanto que, ao se arrumar para ir à universidade, quis fazer seu penteado de coques, como um símbolo de que a Serena de antes, alegre e brincalhona, estava de volta.

Suspirou fundo e veio se sentar na cama.

Não seria fácil resgatar todo aquele entusiasmo, não agora que sabia da culpa do motorista, mas a suposta advertência que acreditava ter recebido de Darien, através do emblemático sonho, obrigou sua mente a encarar a realidade. Independente de quais tenham sido as circunstâncias, Darien continuaria morto, nesse sentido, tendo o motorista do caminhão contribuído ou não com o acidente, nada mais podia ser feito. Mas em benefício dos pais dele havia muito a ser feito ainda.

– É, o Seiya tem razão: eu preciso lutar pela justiça.

Apesar do cansaço, ela ainda se permitiu pensar em Seiya.

– Como eu fui mal agradecida. Ele gastou o tempo dele e do irmão, pensando num jeito de tornar o recurso possível e eu fui embora sem falar nada, sem nem mesmo agradecer. Mas a primeira coisa que vou fazer amanhã vai ser ligar pra ele e pedir desculpas. E depois disso vou correr atrás de tudo que ele falou. Esse motorista e essa transportadora vão se ver comigo!

Depois de dizer isso, Serena se deitou e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

><p><em>Antes de mais nada quero deixar um aviso: Em virtude dos comentários bem acurados da minha amiga querida, Hinalle, eu reescrevi parte da conversa das advogadas Chuuko e Nyanko no capítulo anterior, melhorando alguns pontos que estavam nebulosos. Fiz também duas pequenas correções, uma no primeiro capítulo, onde eu dizia que Kakyuu dividia o posto de vocalista da banda com Seiya. Aqui eu explico que ela apenas cantou com ele uma vez e que era a empresária da banda. E a outra correção foi no nome do motorista do caminhão que passou de "Nagisa Sato" para "Saitou Nagisa"; eu me confundi com a ordem [Nome][Sobrenome], invertendo as coisas. E em geral, em japonês, Sato é sobrenome e não nome, por isso mudei para Saitou.<em>

_Sei que demorei muito pra atualizar de novo, mas não teve jeito. Novamente, tive dúvidas com a parte jurídica, mesmo que no fim das contas, aquilo que pensei que fosse relatar nesse capítulo acabou ficando para o próximo. Fanfic em capítulos é assim mesmo, a coisa vai nascendo conforme os capítulos vão sendo postados, é diferente de um livro que se escreve inteiro para só então publicar. Mas o que pesou muito nessa demora, foi minha falta de inspiração, que infelizmente não funciona como um interruptor que dá pra ligar e desligar, e só vem quando bem entende._

_E aí o que acharam? Comentários são sempre bem vindos! Sugestões e críticas também. _

_Agradeço a todos que ainda estejam acompanhando e principalmente àqueles que favoritaram e que deixaram comentários, muito obrigada!_


End file.
